


【FF14|于桑】2018年8月上半月短篇集

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [28]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *2018年8月的“每日3000字”码字计划。*各篇独立成文。*含R18





	1. 姗姗来迟

“群星啊。”

这个颀长的身影伫立在露台上，从日头偏西在沙之家的屋顶旁投下一层薄薄的影子，再到黄昏用泛红的晚霞铺满天穹，直至拉起缀满璀璨珠宝的黑天鹅绒。

他总是在等。先是等待老师，再陪着敏菲利亚等待光之战士。等他的朋友们，等各路的情报信息汇流。他也不是没有主动过，可每次他主动起来，朋友们总将其当做一种打开惊吓盒子般的意外。

现在他在等另一个人回来。那人在早晨就发来通讯，说自己会在傍晚前抵达，可直至入夜，沙之家仍旧安静得犹如尘封在仓库中的白纸。

他尝试着给自己的琥珀宝石兽授予新的指令，请它跑下楼从沙之家中叼来茶壶和杯子，能让他在等待时有一口水喝，又不至于失去对方回来那瞬间、看到自己在露台后展现出的笑容。遗憾的是他忘了宝石兽叼上茶壶后，茶壶的盖子会侧开，于是等琥珀宝石兽成功将茶壶带上露台时，壶里的水已然一滴都不剩了。

往常他绝不可能犯这种失误。事实上，训练琥珀宝石兽拿水壶什么的，压根就不该出现在他的计划里。而且平心而论，他也不喜欢永远等着，这世上有多少人喜欢干等着呢？他在等待的过程中明明还可以做很多事，像是测一测魔法节点，或是写点秘术的心得，不管哪个都比在露台上浪费时间要好。

可他这次偏偏就不肯离开这个露台。他将所有消磨时间的事推到一边，哪怕它们再正经，今天他也不想去做。

因为他知道另一个人同样是推掉了不少琐事才赶回来的，是放下刀、婉拒同行者的盛情邀请，非要回到这里来不可的。

要说今天或是明天有特殊，对一些人而言不那么重要。然而对他们来讲，即将到来的日子就是这么无可替代。

于里昂热低下头看看他这实验失败了的茶水壶，又看看毫无知错之意的琥珀宝石兽。

“再去一次吧，宝石兽。这次试试用头顶过来。”于里昂热做了个头顶重物的动作，“像拖运装载有水晶和铜矿之木车的陆行鸟那样，稳重、缓慢地带过来。”

他让宝石兽把空了的茶壶带回去，告诉它如何从大水桶中汲取能直接饮用的水。在做这一切时于里昂热完全没认为自己说得多荒唐。

他只不过是固执地不肯离开露台一步。

“……群星啊。”

于里昂热冲着银河又说了一次，那些眨着眼的小水晶静静地踏着步子，一点点挪动。他数了数今天没有露面的星座，不经意间错过了一颗流星。

这颗流星一下子就将他撞倒在地，一股混着硫磺味的热气喷在他的脖子上。

“我回来啦，于里昂热！我——回来啦——”

那撞倒精灵的迟到者似乎是从房顶上跳下来的，用膝盖和手臂紧紧箍着精灵相对而言瘦弱一些的肌骨，脑袋在于里昂热的胸前磨蹭。要是黄昏湾没有其他灯光，乍一看可能会让人觉得这是一条流浪狗扑向瘦肉的场面。

于里昂热被撞得翻倒在地，不过后脑没能与地面来个陨石接触，而是被那人好好地垫住了。他百般挣扎，也挣不过那人用力的方式，在连自己的手臂都抬不起来的情况下，只得微微张开嘴。

“口袋里装了什么……它卡着的位置着实不妙。”

“啊，土特产。路上碰到一支倒霉的车队，他们的篷车中了蜥蜴人射出的箭，着了大火。”桑克瑞德的脑门没从于里昂热胸前移开，仅是抽了一只手摸索着拿出那个顶在两人之间的硬物，“超大的翡翠原石，能做魔法节点。那支车队送我的，作谢礼用。想卖掉还是想打磨？”

“留着打磨。”

因为桑克瑞德抽开一只手，于里昂热自己就能动了。他将那块原石抛在一旁，翻了个身。

“哦……”

桑克瑞德被他这上下反转的位置逗乐了，朝精灵狡黠地眨了眨眼。由于仰躺着的缘故，那只还能视物的瞳孔里有不一样的光亮。于里昂热一下子便领会了这光亮的意思，却并不心急。

他能等。

“先洗干净。”

“什么啊。”

精灵不管桑克瑞德如同年龄倒退二十年一样的抱怨，直起身之后拉起对方。

“先洗干净。”他又说道，拽着那人就往露台的台阶那边走，路上还顺路捞起真的头顶茶壶、迈着小碎步的琥珀宝石兽。见自己千辛万苦拿来的水壶再次掉在地上，那以太生物丧气地叫了起来，却给于里昂热困在怀里，无可奈何。

“我没看错吧！刚才它是不是顶着一个水壶？”

“群星为证，你没看错。”

桑克瑞德跟在精灵身后，支支吾吾：“啊，我的通讯珠掉在火里没抢出来，所以就……”

“无妨、无妨。”

他用最能让桑克瑞德放心下来的口吻说着，成功地取下了这人的戒备。所以桑克瑞德被他扒干净外衣扔进浴池里时，脸上还带有不明所以的困惑。

“你不是说无妨！”

于里昂热衣冠整洁，蹲在浴池边，兜头就给那男人浇了一盆水，还把琥珀宝石兽塞进桑克瑞德手中。

“是的。”这盆水让桑克瑞德的头发全湿透了，蔫叽叽地搭在脸上。没等男人自己拨开，于里昂热就补上了第二盆水和一团皂角液，“但不意味着你能躲开这一场清洁。手给我。”

桑克瑞德乖乖地交出手，琥珀宝石兽立即用耳朵蹭上了他的咯吱窝。

“喂……这是酷刑。”

“它辛勤地为我送水，在等待你的时间里……它值得用这种玩乐来犒赏自己。”

宝石兽忙不迭点头，耳朵尖在桑克瑞德的腋窝下搔动。

“我想你是不会有意见的，要不……我让食果花鼠来陪它玩？”

“快洗！”桑克瑞德笑得鼻孔都喷着皂角液的泡泡，听任于里昂热给他的手臂扑上皂角液，“洗完后我有奖励吗？”

他拿出最擅长的语气，如同在皂角液里加了蜜糖。但于里昂热立刻揉起他的头发，左右十指交替、按进发间。

“你最好闭上眼睛。”于里昂热沉声说，“否则皂液会流进眼睛里。”

桑克瑞德听话地合上眼。但在皂液真的流过眼皮之前，精灵便会拿毛巾及时擦去。

“我不会睁眼的。”桑克瑞德闭着眼睛说，用那种粘稠地流淌着蜜糖的声音，“所以，好好照顾我的头发呀。”

“嚯。”

精灵的冷漠令男人不寒而栗，立即闭上嘴、不敢说多余的什么。但紧接着他又发觉，于里昂热听从了他的建议，再也不去阻止流淌过整张脸的皂液。

于里昂热确实在努力照顾那些头发，洗去粘在发丝里的灰烬和砂石，还有接连好几天没能打理而残存下来的脏污。

他的头发留长以后这种脏污就比以前更容易占山为王了。只要是去战场滚个些把日子，桑克瑞德再怎么不修边幅也至少得冲一下脑袋，他可承担不起队伍里阿莉塞和莉瑟的嫌弃。

洗着洗着他原本就闭合起来的眼皮便黏住了，头顶上手指按摩的力道混着怀中琥珀宝石兽那种恰到好处的温度，桑克瑞德模模糊糊的视野中泛起了倦意。这不只是在洗头……他觉得自己如果真的有一条尾巴，可能现在这条尾巴就该贴着腿侧发出想睡觉的信号了。

但很快桑克瑞德便顾不上流过脸的皂液，骤然睁开眼。

“虽然我知道你有那么点意思，”他睁了一下又眯起双目，垂下头看看于里昂热从自己头顶移到胸前的手，“不过你打算在这里付诸实施？”

“有什么问题吗？”于里昂热反问得桑克瑞德再次睁大了眼。

“可我不愿意，我是来洗澡的。”他无赖地回答，“是你叫我来洗澡的。”

“那就难办了。”精灵的护目镜闪出好想他真在为此而苦恼的光，“某种难以明说的意念在指引我不要停下来。”他沾着皂液的指尖挂过男人胸前的红点，“它们代替了别的东西。”

桑克瑞德一把抱过琥珀宝石兽，想用它挡住自己，可还没挡上两秒，宝石兽就甩着一身的水跳出浴池，化成一团以太。

他喊出声来：“喂！”对此于里昂热只是指尖拧了一下，掌心就着皂液滑行下去。

“不、不行。”桑克瑞德抓住精灵，“一码还一码。洗完以后我们再享受不行吗？到时候我会老老实实，不管你怎么做，我绝对不会反对。”

“到那时候可能要比现在更难办了……我会讨回你浪费掉的时间，还有你偷袭的账，以及琥珀宝石兽未能练习好的驼水壶技巧。”

“我不承认最后一项——啊、等……”

“嗯嗯……届时我为了让你承认琥珀宝石兽的努力，会想想办法。比方说……至少束缚住一侧。是双手，还是双腿……看你的表现而定，给你一个选择的机会。”

“你——啊……”

浴池里翻起的浪花溅在于里昂热的护目镜上，但精灵只是作弄着桑克瑞德大腿的内侧，两指在囊袋与后方之间摩擦，全无要擦拭那些水的意思。

“既然你坚持要等……现在就选吧，桑克瑞德，我好作准备。”

“可你倒是停停手？”

“等你选好后，”于里昂热无视了对方的话，拇指搓起那个部位的褶皱，仿佛他还在帮着这个男人清洗身体，“我再替你擦干那些……残余着清水、湿润的地方。总有几个关节一下子是擦不干的，不是么。”

桑克瑞德咬了咬牙。他理亏得只有被操纵的份儿，可他不太想就这么容易退居二线。

“只是用擦的？”他咧开嘴，朝浴池边上于里昂热坐着的地方无限地挪近，下巴枕在对方的腿上，“用毛巾？”

“可以用舌头。”

“噢——那只有一小部分，好像不太够啊？”

“唉，你想如何？”

“多一点，整个胸口行不行？”

“背上呢？”

“好啊。”

说话间桑克瑞德饶有兴致地凑近了精灵的腹部。

“除此之外，别的地方一点都不碰嘛？”

“我想，”于里昂热俯下来，原本在桑克瑞德身上乱走的手回到对方头侧，让他抬起脸望向自己，“我决定要全部——你就想让我这么说吧。”

“哪儿的话。”

“不，不不不。你想让我说‘我会舔遍你的全身’、‘肢体被束缚之时唯有看着我对你的所作所为而无能为力’、‘即便你周身刻满印记我也不会立即满足你’——可我说不出这种话来，我似乎还无法抛却阻碍这些话说出口的羞耻心。”

“刚才那都是什么啊？”

“是我在阐述……从你的眼睛里读出来的信息。”

“可你会那么做。”

“会，亦或是……”

桑克瑞德脱力地滑下浴池，仿佛想象着和实践着于里昂热的话语一般地将双手拢在身后，给精灵看自己在入口处打着转的手指。

“我不在家的时候，你都看了什么书啊，于里——昂热（Uriannnnnnnnger）？我记得我十年前就不看那些色眯眯的画报了。”他侧过头，用劲地嘲讽。

“可能只是翻阅了一下……留在我记忆中的画报，而已。”

于里昂热端起第三盆水，慢慢倾斜盆沿，让水变成一条细线沿着对方背上的线条流下去。

“所以……迟到可不是件好事啊，桑克瑞德。”

END.


	2. 远东黄金

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *时间线4.x期间，在黄金港  
*在东方玩的妄想

市集繁忙、本地人与外来者摩肩擦踵、艳阳高照的黄金港，不经意间走过一个衣着和外表不相符合的高个子精灵。

于里昂热固执地戴着他的护目镜。尽管他学会入乡随俗，和塔塔露一样换上了具有当地风格的服装，但只要还在公共场合里走动，他就离不开这副护目镜一秒。

这副模样惹来了不少人取笑目光，然而于里昂热早就习惯了，保持安之若素的姿态迈着悠然的步子，在集市中寻找他想买的纪念品。

这次他穿了远东地区传统的木屐，脚下踩着地面的感觉和他原来一直穿的战靴不同，稳重中多了一份安逸。

他对具有远东风格的工艺品产生了极大的兴趣，它们虽不像乌尔达哈那样好用宝石金银雕琢华丽富奢的装饰，但大多造型简洁、线条质朴，仅是看着就能嗅出浓厚的文化风味，即使是外观设计繁复的刀鞘和花纹脉络复杂的雕花中仍沉淀着散发出凝重墨色香味的风骨。

站摊子的商贩识得于里昂热目光里的兴味，吆喝着展示一串用香木制成的珠串手链，请他细细查看珠子上工笔细腻的翠鸟雕花。

“不贵、不贵。”这商贩的通用语说得不算好，却精准地表达出自己的意图，“带在手上图吉利、添雅兴。”

于里昂热笑笑，推回那串手链：“风月花鸟并非我们喜好所在，请让它陪伴更适合的人吧。”

他刻意在人称上用了复述，想要以此隔绝掉商人推荐他将其送给朋友的建议。但那商贩不知是真没听懂还是刻意为之，反复强调这串手链不仅能自己戴着，作为赠礼也富有心意。

“你们来这一趟肯定很不容易。”商贩说，“喜欢它的女孩也会跟你很配。”

“很抱歉……”

商贩立即会意：“男性也没关系！这种装饰就是男女皆可，戴在手上或者挂在腰上都行。以你的气质而言，挂在腰上更好。”

于里昂热有些不知该如何继续拒绝了。但他来黄金港绝不是真的要大采购一番，乱花钱肯定要被塔塔露谴责。他摇了几次头，又不想让对方太失望。正当他感到格外尴尬时，一阵不寻常的骚乱打断了商贩的热情演说。

“快、快！他们往那边跑了！都跟上！”

于里昂热循声回头，只见几个穿着赤诚组制服的武士按着长刀拨开人群。他们追赶的对象不在于里昂热的视野范围内，可武士们的行动分外着急，一路叫嚷着让人群散开，将集市的氛围打乱了。

“啊啊，是赤诚组。都第几次了，还没抓到人吗……”商贩扫兴地嘟囔，甚至不屑于去看，“让游客看了笑话。”

“发生什么事了？”

“上星期开始赤诚组就在这附近巡逻，说是有一伙人倒卖假货。您看，三天两头就把市场闹得乱哄哄的，但一次都没抓到。”

于里昂热谢过商贩，在对方追问着“您要买这手链吗”的声音中离开摊子。他想追上那几个赤诚组的武士，却由于还不能很好驾驭木屐而未能如愿。等于里昂热追到防波堤边上的货仓时，赤诚组的人已经不见了。

这才是他到黄金港来的第一个目的。

按塔塔露的说法，红玉海近海有一艘船在上周被红甲族劫掠，可船体不仅没有受损，还在被劫掠后照原路驶进黄金港的码头。要不是有人发觉那艘船的船员都不是原来的人马，船上运来的假货可能要到很长时间后才会被发现。

然而塔塔露认为事情并不如此简单。她得到商会送来的信，得知那艘船运进港口里的假货中包藏着红甲族召唤蛮神的信物。她担心红甲族可能密谋像阿难陀族那样在人群中引发蛮神精炼的现象，在阿尔菲诺他们一时半会赶不回来时，只好请于里昂热过来看看。

当然，与于里昂热同行的还有留守在沙之家的桑克瑞德。只不过那人眼下去了别处，和于里昂热不在一个方向上调查。

运送假货的船员都是人类，却不是原有的船员。那么原来的船员可能已经没命了——但秉着一线希望，桑克瑞德决定先潜入红甲族的集落。

停船后在被人发觉之前，运送假货的人立即散进了普通人之中，赤诚组也只截流到一小部分货品。一周下来，赤诚组虽然能跟商会一起收缴已经流入市场的假货，却总是抓不到犯人。

假货的量不算大，仅有其他航船的五分之一，却在甲人族特产的工艺品里掺入了一些水晶和具有召唤作用的媒介。于里昂热认为这些人肯定不会冒险将剩下的存货存进公共货仓，而赤诚组能追到防波提来，说明那些人在这附近至少有一个藏身处。

于里昂热的计划仅是探听线索，真正执行制裁的是赤诚组。他决定先离开防波堤，不冒险深入。

在他准备拐出防波堤时，一辆手推车以极快的速度冲了过来。虽然推车的人出声喊着让他闪开，但精灵还是躲避不及，被沉重的手推车撞到一旁。

“对不起！”推车的男人自己也摔在地上，手推车咕噜噜地往前滑了一段距离才停下，从上面滚下好几个鼓鼓囊囊的麻袋，“对不起、对不起，它太重了，轮子一碰到石头就失控……”

于里昂热听出那些麻袋里装着的可能是一些谷物。他接过男人递过来的手，却在扶着台阶站起身的一瞬间感到自己脚腕发出可怕的针刺痛感。

闯祸了的男人连连道歉，想要给于里昂热赔钱却被精灵婉拒了，最后那人实在过意不去，送给于里昂热一瓶跌打药。

他返回旅舍的路被脚腕的扭伤拖成了双倍长度。等他一路扶着可以支撑的墙壁走回望海楼时，桑克瑞德正要出去找他。

“怎么回来这么晚？”桑克瑞德一问完，眉头就紧紧皱起来了，“脚怎么回事？”他三两步上前蹲下身察看于里昂热扭伤了的脚腕，摇摇头，“肿倒是不太肿。是什么痛感？”

“如一把小针一齐扎着骨头。”

“上来吧。”桑克瑞德作出一副要背他的样子，但于里昂热笑了起来。

“我还能走，这么长的路都走回来了。”他只让桑克瑞德搀着自己一只手臂上楼，“撞到我的人送了一瓶据说是本地特有的伤药。”

桑克瑞德哼了一声：“还不错，知道自己惹了祸。”

“是普通的运货人，车子太重，不好控制。”

“好吧。”

桑克瑞德拉开旅舍房间的拉门。他们住的房间位置不算特别好，只能从窗户看到红玉海的一角，可价格便宜，两人也都不挑剔。他扶住于里昂热的手臂让精灵在低矮的榻榻米上慢慢坐下，撩开长衣的下摆。

“呜哇……等事情办完以后我也要这么穿吗？”

“你会习惯的，这是当地的习俗。”

不知怎的，桑克瑞德更惊讶的是于里昂热在适应这种穿着风格之余还能坚定不移地戴着他的护目镜。

“让我习惯之前，先把护目镜摘了行不行？”

“不行。”于里昂热认真地回答。

桑克瑞德耸耸肩，拿起于里昂热说的那一小瓶伤药在手心上倒了一点，均匀地给涂上精灵的脚腕。

“今晚我们不能泡温泉了。”他观察着精灵脚腕皮肤的颜色，轻轻地转几个微小的角度，在确认扭伤的程度后起身找来旅舍的服务生，请他们取来一个冰袋，“你的脚不能泡热水。这种扭伤就算用治疗魔法也未必能完全弄好。”

桑克瑞德将精灵的脚垫在自己腿上，用冰袋敷着。

“不过可以让旅舍带水桶进来，调成温水泡一泡。”他见于里昂热脸色满是遗憾，连忙换了个口吻，“再不济就去温泉池旁边搓搓背也行。”

“你的意思是，我只能望温泉兴叹。”

“不然你想翘着脚泡温泉？”

桑克瑞德嗤嗤笑着，擦去冰袋融出来的水后继续敷上。

“正常来说这种小扭伤，马上冰敷和妥善休息，睡一觉就能好得差不多了。明天看情况再用治疗魔法吧。忍一忍……”他用拇指按了下于里昂热脚腕上的某个位置，找到一个点后换成手掌控制着力道揉压一阵，再将冰袋敷过去，“对了，那条船真正的船员都还活着，被红甲族扣在孤岛上。我已经让塔塔露接手营救事宜了。”

“经过一周，生命迹象是否都还正常？”

“有一部分被红甲族打伤，不过大体上说不严重，就是整条船原来的货都给红甲族扔水里去了。”

“这种情况，唯有捡回性命尚且值得一贺。”

“按他们从红甲族嘴里听到的说法，给红甲族卖命的人是被痉挛寨驱逐的流浪海盗。”

“打算借红甲族的阴谋发一笔横财吗。”

“我觉得大概是吧。”桑克瑞德揉着脚腕的另一侧，“现在最大的困境就是赤诚组抓不到人，只要抓到一个，其他的就好办了。”

于里昂热望着桑克瑞德按压自己脚腕的样子，忽然伸手去拨弄了下对方头顶上没压平的一撮头发。

桑克瑞德从以前开始就有几搓头发是压不平的，头发留长后那些头顶上乱翘的发束就极少在于里昂热面前出现了。于里昂热拨弄这些重新出现在自己跟前的头发时，还以为它们可以像过去那样执拗地不肯被梳下去。可他试了两次，那撮头发都会软软地摊下来。到了第三次就直接落到了桑克瑞德双眼中间。

“怎么怎么？”桑克瑞德好笑地拍开于里昂热的手，“跟你说正事呢。”

于里昂热的手停在半空：“没什么……”

“给你弄一下我这怎么干活啊。”桑克瑞德拨了几次都没法让那撮头发回到头顶去，它们只会一而再地搔着自己的鼻子。无奈之下，桑克瑞德摘掉了束发的带子，“帮个忙，我手是湿的。”

他探出头给于里昂热替他揉散头发。这下那撮不乖巧的头发便好好地跟其他发丝一块挂在自己脑袋上该挂的位置了。

“你帮我个忙吧，桑克瑞德。”

于里昂热在桑克瑞德按摩他脚腕的同时把玩着对方的耳朵，话只说了一半便停了下来，好像被自己的行为夺去了注意力。

“知道啦。”桑克瑞德了然地笑着，“明早把你的计划给我，我去帮赤诚组抓人，不然这个事情就会影响到过两天的祭典，你可不希望我们来黄金港的第二个目的受影响，对吧？”

END.


	3. 晚安烟花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接前篇《远东黄金》，联动图为矿太太送的生日贺图

“那些家伙就躲在三号仓库和拉札罕大使馆之间，藏得真好，赤诚组赶来时还想以冲击大使馆相威胁，不过赤诚组的新首领挺不错，几句话就能镇场。”

桑克瑞德张开双臂让于里昂热替他整理好浴衣的领子和腰封。

“啊对了，还有个……回来路上买的。”换上浴衣后他总感觉自己不能再像穿着战衣那样随意摆动四肢，只得让比他更早习惯这些服饰的于里昂热替他从皮裤的兜里拿出他要的东西，“那小贩说很适合挂在腰上……”

于里昂热按桑克瑞德的说法，一摸索出那个玩意，不自觉地轻笑出声。

“我想你一定……跟我见到的老板刚好是同一人。”

精灵举起那串他没有买下来的香木珠串手链。但仔细一看，那串手链的珠子上镂刻的花纹不一样。前几天的小贩推荐给他的手链雕琢着翠鸟，而这一串则只在最大的一颗珠子上刻了朵雏菊。

“那小贩有卖很多不同的款式。”桑克瑞德解释道，“我觉得挺不错，而且他说这珠子中心是掏空的，放了宁神的香料……”

于里昂热把玩着那串珠链：“他还说能送给配得上这种珠串气质的女孩。”

“……啊对，但我告诉过他我没有女伴……”

“然后他就对你说送给男性也合适。”

“是的！”桑克瑞德的手掌一拍，“所以我买了两串。”

于里昂热掏出了男人所说的第二串珠链。这一串则没有任何雕花，只是一拿出皮裤口袋，它便往两人的房间里挥发浓得过头的兰花香味。

“这个是给你的……咦，在外头味道还没这么浓……”

“因为这种香精用于给陈旧房屋熏香。”于里昂热揉着额角，“根本不是适合在睡前放置于枕边安神的剂量，香料本身也非自然形成，这味道……我相信它必定用某种方法来激化过。”

桑克瑞德瞠目结舌：“这么说我上当了？”

“要说上当也不完全对，毕竟它确实符合商贩所说的……在木珠内部塞入香料。”于里昂热顿了顿，“我若没有猜错，这一串是送给我的。”

“……我还可以后悔吗？”

于里昂热摇摇头：“晾几天，让味道散去便可。”然而说是这么说，精灵还是将那串塞满了人工香料的木珠手链别在腰间，并将有着雏菊花样的手链替桑克瑞德挂上。

“据说本地人参加夏季祭典时还会戴上团扇和香囊。但我们已经没有空去买了，刚好用它们弥补。”于里昂热拍平桑克瑞德腰带附近的布料，“走吧，桑克瑞德，赶一赶祭典的最后一个夜晚，至少看看塔塔露所说的烟火大会。”

桑克瑞德慢慢地走了几步，而后用上他往日为了工作方便多次换装的经验，适应这种长下摆宽松和兜着凉风的感觉。

塔塔露早就在望海楼的前厅里等着了。她和这两人一样在露天温泉泡了个舒畅，但她穿浴衣的时间比桑克瑞德要早，故而嘲笑了好几次桑克瑞德踩着木屐晃晃悠悠的样子。

“不要穿着它爬墙壁哦，会摔得很惨的。”塔塔露的浴衣选了凉快的淡青色。等两人走近，又捏住了鼻子，“这味道也太浓了吧！”

“到了室外，海风会将其调和到能让人欣赏的浓度。”于里昂热淡然回答，向塔塔露伸出手。

“不——要，看起来好像是小孩子……”塔塔露倔强地背着双臂不肯去牵那精灵，转头一看桑克瑞德已经跨着大步走出门外了。

“万一走丢就不好了哟。”桑克瑞德站在外头大笑，“你们俩啊，沙之家的账本和笔就该手拉手，知道吗？”

“说什么呢！”塔塔露气鼓鼓地白了他一眼，不过还是默许于里昂热拉上自己的手。

夜幕才刚到场，远处祭典现场的灯却已经等候多时。三个人没出多远，顺着其他游客队伍朝小防波堤所在的方向望去，老远就能看到防波堤上为了举办祭典而特设的夜市长街，灯笼用橙色与丹红之光举起长龙，从黄昏桥一路延伸到黄金船库门口和小金街边缘。往右侧逛完小金街后，再按照祭典花车的路线沿着黄金船库去小防波堤，便是祭典举办方为游客设置的观礼台，祭典压轴节目——烟火大会也将在那里举办。

塔塔露一进夜市长街便意识到自己真的该好好拉住于里昂热的手。虽说黄金港也不乏拉拉菲尔族，可个头矮小的种族在人群中就是当之无愧的弱势群体，稍不留神便会被冲散。

当载着造型狂放的“武辺之瑞光”纸雕的花车驶过夜市时，赶上前去围观的游客就险些将塔塔露一起卷走。虽然被于里昂热紧紧拉住，桑克瑞德也在身侧护着，塔塔露头上的簪子还是在这一小幅度的混乱中弄丢了。

塔塔露心疼地捂着脑袋。祭典上丢失发饰令她一时很是狼狈。

“别急，我记得有句话是这么说的……”桑克瑞德塞给她一把在路边买的粉色百合小团扇，“旧的不去，新的不来。”

“也不旧嘛！”塔塔露不服气地答道。

“丢了就旧了，被人踩过的发簪，你还想戴回去不成？一会儿让于里昂热给你挑个新的。你像她们那样——”桑克瑞德指了指那些用团扇半遮着脸的女孩，“就显得不那么糟了。”

“青杏……谢谢。”说话间于里昂热已经买好一支缀着小颗碧玉的发簪递了过去，“它和你的浴衣有着相似的色泽，我想它们会友好相处。”

没等塔塔露接过发簪，一把小木梳又紧跟着塞到了她面前。

塔塔露眨了眨眼：“你们是在抢着献殷勤吗？别告诉我这些东西回头要跟我报销哦。”

“是用我自己的钱买的啊！”桑克瑞德咬着牙咧开嘴，“行行好吧，塔塔露小姐，给我点面子。”

塔塔露哼哼着接过礼物，别开脸，为了不让那两人太得意，特意不给他们看到自己笑着的表情。

“帮我捉金鱼，桑克瑞德。”她梳好头发，别上那根发簪。

“是是是，塔塔露小姐。”

这已经是祭典的最后一天了。前几天桑克瑞德承诺给赤诚组暗中帮一把让他们尽早抓到偷卖假货、甚至包藏红甲族祸心的海盗以便祭典能平安顺利地举办，但后来的种种突发情况让他们错过了祭典的头两天。

起先是于里昂热那只扭伤的脚腕。本来擦过药也冰敷过，配合着治疗魔法根本不成大碍，可于里昂热没料到自己对那种跌打药的成分过敏。扭伤好是好了，皮肤倒红肿了一大片。

接着是塔塔露帮汉考克清算流窜海盗倒卖假货给东阿尔迪纳德商会东方分店带来的损失。假货和真货混在一起让汉考克的账稀里糊涂，为了自己也能参加祭典，汉考克摆出一副卖人情的架势拖着塔塔露一块儿敲了整个晚上的算术题。

塔塔露用这一整晚的算术题换来了观看烟火大会的绝佳席位。

“到烟火大会开始的时候我就要去我的特设席位了。”在桑克瑞德努力用小纸网捞金鱼的时候，塔塔露骄傲地说，“没有你们俩的份哦。”

桑克瑞德一时控制不住手腕，也高看纸网的强度，捞坏了几次。听完塔塔露的宣言，男人乜斜着眼睛越过肩膀朝她望了一眼。

“没有金鱼了。”

“我自己来！”塔塔露斗气十足地撸起袖子，对着一条肉瘤厚实似盛开花朵的大红色金鱼一网子戳了下去。

那条大金红一头撞破了纸网，高傲地甩着尾巴。

于里昂热闲适地旁观，直到他估计烟火大会的时间快到了才说：“就要那条红白色的吧，桑克瑞德。”

“噢——客人眼光好。那是‘锦樱’哦，外头不常见的。”捞金鱼小摊的老板竖着拇指，嗓门嚷得老大，一听就知道他想用稀有金鱼品种吸引其他游客的兴趣。

“是你想要还是你想送塔塔露？”

“塔塔露在黄金港还要停留很长时间。”

塔塔露疑惑地看着他俩。过了两分钟，那条被称为锦樱的红白色小金鱼就被装进了水袋中，由于里昂热送到她手里。

“其实诀窍还是很容易掌握的。”桑克瑞德搓搓手，“塔塔露，挑金鱼就像做生意一样，挑得太贪心可不好。”

“但塔塔露眼光很好。”于里昂热说，“她最先看上的是一条狮子头。从那肉瘤形状和大小来看，大约是这一池的鱼王。”

塔塔露满意地盯着手里的小水袋：“因为我可是拂晓的慧眼哦。”

“是，塔塔露小姐。”桑克瑞德向她款款地行了个艾欧泽亚的绅士礼，“如何，看中金鱼之王的拂晓慧眼，赏个光？”

“让他带你去观礼台吧。”于里昂热在旁边附和道。

塔塔露微微仰高了脖子，得意地半眯起眼。

“就给你一次机会。”

于里昂热目送他们往小防波堤走去，自己则拐出夜市，到海猫茶屋选了两份琥珀羹团子和清茶。在特意交代清茶过会儿再端上来之后找了个正对着小防波堤的座位。

等桑克瑞德送完塔塔露回来，正赶上茶屋给于里昂热端来茶盘。

“观礼台人太多了。台上倒是只能坐预定了位置的游客，但烟火大会结束时我们还得去接一下塔塔露。”

桑克瑞德先问过于里昂热当地人在穿浴衣的时候有没有特殊的落座方式，得到随性的回答后才坐下，舒舒服服地伸长腿，嗅了一鼻子那股不自然的兰花香味。

“说真的，要是这味道不那么重……”桑克瑞德本想说要是味道再淡一点、或者买到真正用兰花晒出来的香料制成的木珠手链，给于里昂热戴在手上也无妨，但他一转头便咽下了这个观点。

“要是不那么重？”此时于里昂热刚摘下他那副黏在脸上的护目镜，揉着眼角被护目镜的绑带勒过的位置朝桑克瑞德望过去，想等对方说完。

桑克瑞德与精灵四目相对地呆了一会儿。

“……算啦。”

他戳起一只团子舔了舔涂在上面薄薄的酱料，对那种新奇的味道乐得抬起头，恰好给第一朵烟花照亮了脸。

END.


	4. 花

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *在萨雷安的少年时光

于里昂热得到消息后再赶到温室时已经晚了。

温室一片狼藉，植物篮、花盆和水箱的折损率超过一半，几株刚展开筋骨的星八角和珍珠葵被人踩得枝折叶碎。

这些在骚乱中牺牲的植物里，就有于里昂热为测试新配方功效、撰写植物学课题论文而专门栽种的哈罗妮丁菊。他望着那些自己亲手收集泥土和种子、看着它们伸开嫩芽与枝条、最终殒于非命的草叶，有些不忍地扭开头。

“一场屠杀。”

于里昂热环视一周，几个和他一样在温室里照顾过花草的同学心疼地唏嘘着。当然，于里昂热需要知道的是造成这一切的罪魁祸首。

“沙利亚克在上，”他慢慢走近自己那几盆拯救无望的哈罗妮丁菊，“是谁？”

一声嚎叫回答了他的问题。温室深处挂着调温用以太均衡器的木架后传来什么人被殴打的声音，随后一个身影倒退着摔了出来；紧接着另一道影子刷过于里昂热的视野。

精灵只看得清那道影子带有一丝白光；很快地他便明白这影子的主人占了上风，因为被摔出来的那一个在骤风般的拳头下站不起身，身上一片血红。

旁观的学生发出惊呼，跟着赶进温室中的男生也吓了一跳：“我想我们得阻止他，不然可能要打出人命来了。”

于里昂热快速判断出局面。

“需要有人请老师过来。”他沉着地说，随后召唤出自己的琥珀宝石兽，“除此以外，这里是否有掌握了治疗技能的同学？”

他驱使琥珀宝石兽冲向缠斗的两人；但说是缠斗，实际上不过是白发的少年单方面毒打另一方。琥珀宝石兽在于里昂热的指挥下撞开了拳头不留情的少年，拦在被揍得惨兮兮的人前面。

“——呿。”

“你不能再打了，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热赶上前，让能够治伤的同学照看那个半死不活的伤员。那人给桑克瑞德打断了鼻梁、砸烂了眼角，整张脸都是血，“他已经无法还手了。”

桑克瑞德似乎还没打够，作势还要冲上去，却被于里昂热箍住了双臂。

“这个家伙——”桑克瑞德的嘴巴也被对方打破了，说起话来抽着气，“居然想在温室里对女孩无礼。”

于里昂热惊讶地松开了手臂。就在这一瞬间，桑克瑞德挣开于里昂热的钳制蹿了出去，揪住那个倒霉鬼血糊糊的领口。

“向那女孩道歉！”他一改往日在外人面前风度十足的模样，瞪着两眼咆哮，“你知不知道你刚才干了什么！”

精灵在扯住桑克瑞德的同时发现温室角落里、在几盆龙血草的遮掩下，确实有个女生衣冠不整地瑟缩着。他立即移开视线，在场的其他学生则拿着能遮盖全身的外套挡住了那个女孩。

“诸神作证，他会受到惩罚的。你这样下去真的会打死他——老师已经过来了。”于里昂热再次拉开桑克瑞德，“冷静点，你已经惩罚他了。”

桑克瑞德忽然将发红的目光转向这个精灵，而后一把甩开他的手臂，也不理睬叫喊着让他停下来说明情况的老师，径直冲出了温室。

于里昂热匆匆解释了自己看到的场景，向老师道歉：“这里有许多目击者……如果可以的话，请您先询问他们。”

“让桑克瑞德回来说清楚怎么回事。”萨雷安的讲师很快就看明白了个大概，“告诉他不用慌张，这是例行公事。”

“为正义而祭出的拳头不会慌张。”

于里昂热知道这个从利姆萨·罗敏萨来的少年跑得能有多快，得到老师的许可后，他便拼上自己能做到的最快速度追赶起来。

但他没跑出多远便看到桑克瑞德就站在距离温室不到百米的路灯下，用袖口擦着嘴角。如果于里昂热眼睛捕捉这个身影的速度再慢一点，他可能就会和这个少年错过，再多花半小时来做无用的寻找。

桑克瑞德见精灵走近，冷哼着背过身。

“你要是再问我……”他似乎现在才感觉到嘴巴痛，说话一顿一顿，“……为什么我要把他打成那样……”

“在事实面前，我没有必要多此一举。”

“——那是米瑞朵。”

于里昂热准备掏手帕给桑克瑞德擦拭其他血污的动作卡住了。“米瑞朵……米瑞朵·希尔克小姐？”他重复了一次女孩的名字，“若是我没有翻错记忆的书页，你在上个月通过我的手给她送了一封……飘着桃色泡泡的信。”

“嗯。”桑克瑞德从于里昂热手里抽走了那块帕子，“她对我的回信就是，她有心上人了。”

“怪不得你没有再送出第二封。”

“而刚才那个混蛋——就是米瑞朵说的心上人。”

于里昂热庆幸桑克瑞德已经拿走了手帕，否则这块手帕就会在桑克瑞德说出这句话的同时掉在地上了。

“……我不明白。”良久，于里昂热摇摇头，“我相信你不会做拆人良宵的蠢事。”

桑克瑞德鼓着眼球：“因为那根本就不是……不是你情我愿的。我本来要找一些哈罗妮丁菊，伊达说温室里有，我就去了温室。但我还没进门就听到米瑞朵在哭，请求那个混蛋不要对她那么做。”

于里昂热听着桑克瑞德的描述，脸色阴沉下来。

“难以置信……希尔克小姐是喜欢他的。”

“那不一样。那家伙就是趁着米瑞朵喜欢他所以才——啧。”

桑克瑞德把手帕砸在脚边，烦躁地抓着头发。

“是我的错。米瑞朵喜欢那人，我就不去烦她。但我昨天告诉那家伙了。”

“你……”

“我告诉他了。我竟然没看出来他是这种人——”

桑克瑞德收紧手指，眼看着就能揪下一大把头发。

“我以为、我以为那家伙知道米瑞朵喜欢他。我还想跟他公平地决斗一场，好让我相信我放弃米瑞朵是对的。”

于里昂热没去捡他的手帕，而是握住桑克瑞德的手腕。在他认识这个少年至今的两年里，他不止一次这样不轻不重地制着桑克瑞德的手腕，好让桑克瑞德停止用力过猛的行为。

他不像雅·修特拉与伊达两人那样总在互相瞪眼的过程中磨合着彼此的脾气。于里昂热不喜欢瞪眼睛，他的眼睛稳稳地藏在镜片下，不轻易给人察觉他眼睛里流露的情绪。

换做是伊达，那人可能会被打得更惨。桑克瑞德这次身上没有带他常用的武器，倘若他恰好是从校场回来的，于里昂热无法保证这场骚乱能够以谁对谁错为结论安然收场。

他只在桑克瑞德的手腕上加诸“住手”的意味，引走桑克瑞德折磨自己头皮的力量。不过即使他经常这么做，桑克瑞德的手腕还是像块扎人的刺球，鼓着硬邦邦的刺。

“你想听我对你说你并没有错吗，桑克瑞德？”

桑克瑞德啐了口沾着血沫的唾液，顺着于里昂热牵引的方向松弛自己手臂的肌肉。

“不想。”

精灵想给对方再擦一擦嘴，但他看到自己被扔在对方脚边的手帕，只得附身捡起那充当了出气筒的软布抖了抖，揣回兜里。

“包藏祸心、必有暴露的一日……那么即便不是今天，也会在未来某一天做出同样的事。”

“如果我没有自作主张告诉他……米瑞朵是个很害羞的女孩，可能她不打算让那混蛋知道呢。”

“这的确也是一种可能性，而好巧不巧，今天你在这里……我想你该听听我转述老师的话：回到温室里去，向老师说明情况。若校方决定给你一点惩戒，我们再看情况争取宽大……”

“我不害怕受罚。”桑克瑞德又提高音量，“……我没脸见米瑞朵，是我把她引到那头饿狼面前的。”

“我无权评述你的想法是对是错，但我也无法坐视你再继续糟蹋自己的头发。你打算就这样站在这里，还是赶快离开这里，或者……随我回去，尽你未竟的责任。”

桑克瑞德无神地盯着精灵看，接着迈开腿。

“说不定我要被罚禁足几天。”他倒没有因此而露出愁闷的表情，只是自嘲地笑笑，“不知道要错过多少场聚会。”

于里昂热想到自己被摔坏了的哈罗妮丁菊，心情骤然沉重下来。

“我无法替你去参加聚会。”于里昂热跟在少年身后干巴巴地说，“我还面临一个里程碑式的挑战——我的论文或需要重新选题了。”

“啊。对……”

桑克瑞德刹住脚步，回头看了精灵一眼：“你别跟来。”

“为什么？”

“我还要跟米瑞朵道歉，你不要跟着我。”

于里昂热叹着无奈的气：“我也是目击证人。就像审结之案卷不可缺少阐明事实的任何一页那样，何来目击证人不向取证者提供证词的道理？”

“那我不管。”说罢桑克瑞德又迈开脚步，但被于里昂热叫住了。

“既然你这么要求，出于种种考虑我听一听也未尝不可。不过作为交换条件，桑克瑞德，请你回答我一个……萦绕于我心头无法解惑的问题。”

“啊？”

“你找哈罗妮丁菊做什么？”

“历史学有个新来的小姑娘——她对战争女神的……”

于里昂热举起一只手示意桑克瑞德打住。

“也就是说，你要找一盆哈罗妮丁菊。”

“我找它的花，不是整盆拿走。”

“你要摘花？”

桑克瑞德感到自己似乎说漏了什么。

“……我——画下来给那女孩看看。”

“是嘛。”于里昂热冷冰冰地答道。他放在温室里的哈罗妮丁菊还没开花，可整个温室只有这一盆。“那你找到了吗？”

“我这不，还没找就……”

“这个疑惑已经解开了，桑克瑞德。正如我先前所言，包藏的祸心终有一天要暴露，或许就在今日。”

“什、什么？”

“在跟米瑞朵道歉之前，先向我道歉吧，为我未能绽放花瓣便过早夭折于你之手，甚至终有一天必将死在你手里的……哈罗妮丁菊。”

END.


	5. 【于桑&蛇心】生疏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *3.x期间  
*蛇心视角

1.

“喂，于里昂热，重做三斗神制御系统需要的以太量有多——”

蛇心的话被桑克瑞德抬手打断了：“嘘。”

这少年对这个世界的人情世故还不那么熟稔，懵懵懂懂地吐出话尾：“——多少……”

他要找的精灵族男人正伏在石之家的餐桌上，显然睡着了，双肩缓慢而安逸地一起一伏。

桑克瑞德则在一旁摇晃他的玻璃杯，又指了指摆在于里昂热胳膊前的另一只杯子，笑得充满胜利感。

蛇心立即明白于里昂热为什么睡着了，他有些不满地翘起双手。

“雅·修特拉还等着他呢……”

“那也没法子，谁叫我来得比她早。”桑克瑞德一副不怕死的模样，“于里昂热只有一个，要找他总得排个先来后到。”

“现在才下午三——”

“没事儿，五点钟左右，麻烦你喊他起来吃晚餐。”

蛇心支支吾吾地走开。他跟这个双剑士不如和雅·修特拉、可露儿她们熟络，还摸不透对方的脾气。

但桑克瑞德叫他等会儿。

“或许有些冒昧，我可以看看你面具下的脸吗？”

蛇心疑惑地停下，犹豫了一会儿，回想他在于里昂热面前摘取面具的心情。

这个动作费了蛇心好大的劲。他甚至不清楚双剑士会不会因为他是艾里迪布斯原来的棋子而对他有所顾忌。

“一点点也行。”桑克瑞德安静地说。

那就一点点。蛇心掀开面具一角，而后迅速合上。

不过这对于桑克瑞德来讲已经足够了。

“你们有那么一点儿很相似。”桑克瑞德满意地靠上椅背，半眯着眼让他看起来神色狡黠，“眼睛里的智慧和执着。”

蛇心自己都不知道自己眼睛里有这种色彩，不好意思地绞弄着双手。

“你们是朋友了吗，”桑克瑞德忽然又问，“你和于里昂热是朋友了吧？”

蛇心给他绕得不知所措，试图从中找出桑克瑞德潜藏于这些问题中的具体含义：“也、也许……”

“那就好。我不耽误你时间啦，这家伙就借我一会儿吧。”

桑克瑞德说完便身子一歪，从自己凳子的椅背歪到了于里昂热的椅背上。蛇心对这种旁人看来完全称不上舒适的姿势摸不着头脑，耸耸肩回去找还等着他喊来于里昂热的雅·修特拉。

猫魅族听完蛇心的陈述，不再计较为什么于里昂热大白天地喝完酒就睡在石之家大厅里的事。

“桑克瑞德要出门了。”雅·修特拉背过身，“在五点钟之前。”

“你怎么知道？”

“他让你五点钟去喊于里昂热，就说明他自己届时不在石之家里。”

雅·修特拉暂停下对制御系统以太消耗量的计算，思路转到另一边。

“对……那家伙要去帝国了吧。没法子……就让他们俩自己待着好了。不过等他回来以后，耽误我一下午工作进度这笔账我可是要清算掉的。”

蛇心不寒而栗，连提出自己疑问的语气都小心得像要避免撞上一根绷直了的钢丝。

“临别之前不是该好好说说话吗……”

“都习惯了，该说的也都说完啦。”雅·修特拉无所谓地回答，“走吧，既然于里昂热醉得都睡着了，那只有我们俩也干不成什么，一起去喝茶怎么样，蛇心？”

2.

蛇心头一回见着于里昂热发呆。

那精灵对蛇心的提问一向回复得很快，即便是要先去查阅其他资料，给出答案的时间也不超过一天。

然而蛇心问了个于里昂热明明已经掌握在手册里的问题，而他等了几分钟都没能得到于里昂热的回应。

蛇心回过头，又问了一次。

“……哎。”于里昂热语速比往时要慢，“你刚才说什么？”

这是蛇心第三次重复了：“我说的是，除了奥丁以外，还有别的游荡在原野上的蛮神吗？”

“唔——我想长须豹女王并不算蛮神……”

蛇心噗地轻笑起来。于里昂热平常应该只会回答他“有，某某某”或者“没有”。显然，现在精灵的大脑正在运行一些不多余的思考回路。

“你要不要休息会？”蛇心关切地问，这种慢速度提取记忆和知识的现象不该在于里昂热身上出现。少年认为对方可能连夜陪他研究蛮神，体力透支了。

于里昂热的脸色也不太好，护目镜下的两颊苍白，说起话来还带着诡异的沙哑。

蛇心怀疑这精灵身上也许发生了某种异变。他站在原地思来想去，决定先让两人的研习工作暂歇一段时间。但他缺少实际生活的经验，又不明白于里昂热这种表现意味着什么。

他觉得似乎该去向石之家外面的人求助。

“我去给你拿杯水来。”蛇心对那佝偻着背的精灵说完，小跑着离开书房来到石之家的客厅。他看了一圈，碰到了刚好打扫完拂晓之间的双剑士。

桑克瑞德听了蛇心的描述，揉着自己的眉心。

“你们的课题还要进行多久？”在蛇心继续问他该怎么办之前，桑克瑞德先抛出了新的问题。

“再一天，最多一天。”

“他不可能不知道自己生病，但是他会坚持到你完成自己的研究为止。所以……我建议你给他的水里加一点甘草。”

桑克瑞德找了找储物柜，拿出一小包甘草用两个指节搓起他要加在水里的量：“看好了，蛇心，每次加这么多就行。直接给他，他自己明白。”

“好的。那……那你不用去看看？”

“我看了也没用，等你做完课题再来找我，我会处理好。但是在那之前，要是他感觉到自己给别人添麻烦了，他就算躺下也躺不安稳。”

桑克瑞德微笑着在蛇心面具的额头位置戳了戳。

“当然，如果他的情况严重到话都说不好或者站不稳的地步，你就得马上来找我。我在大厅里，开门喊我一声就好。”

蛇心似懂非懂地点点头，谨慎捧着那杯水转身向书房走去。他想走快一点让于里昂热赶紧喝到这杯水，又生怕自己捧得不好，洒了杯里的任何一滴。

他将水杯完好地交给于里昂热、看着精灵喝完它时才想起来自己是头一次遇到这种场面。因为他才刚懂事，他的世界就不复存在了，他连接受对方的道谢都还不太习惯呢。

于里昂热喝完那杯水后精神了不少：“桑克瑞德在外面，对吗？”

“是的。他说……”

“那我们就继续吧，蛇心。”于里昂热将椅子拉到工作台边，“请把你之前统计完的表格给我……谢谢。”

蛇心有点担忧地望着精灵，在将他的记录表交给于里昂热后，带着不太确定的语气问道：“你觉得……这些有用吗？可以用在实战中吗？”

“能不能实际运用……还得结合新的战斗来计算。也就是说，至少要再经过四五次类似的战斗和测量才能确定我们这次算出的结果是否真的具有‘预测’的功能。”于里昂热的回答变得流畅了，这让蛇心松了口气，“剥离水晶的聚集变量，对于实验本身就是是一个不稳定因素，只需要一次反例就能推翻这里的全部猜测……求索就如掘矿，不是每一座山下都有黄金啊。”

于里昂热双手并用地挑拣和统合两人几天下来收集到的资料。

“是、是吗……”蛇心有些沮丧地低下头，却被于里昂热戳了戳面具上额头的位置。

“但就算最后失败了，我们这一场努力也不全无意义。请你放心……要是这条路行不通，我们还可以寻找另一条路。”

于里昂热朝蛇心微笑了一下，而后又想起了什么，起身召唤出琥珀宝石兽，让它蹦蹦跳跳地出了书房。

“这是告诉门外那人，我们这里一切顺利。”精灵解释道，“来吧，蛇心。等做完这些实验，我可能还要被桑克瑞德说教一次……啊啊，往常都是我在唠叨，这回给他逮住机会了。”

END.


	6. 三色堇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *4.0期间，假如于里昂热分裂成了三个。

眼看着就要到黄昏湾了，桑克瑞德两腿一勒，陆行鸟便一鼓气疾驰着向前冲了起来。

半天前他得到于里昂热的通讯，这本身并不新鲜，但于里昂热在通讯中的语气令桑克瑞德倍感不安。

一改往日沉稳与安详的口吻，于里昂热的声音一会儿拔尖一会儿暴躁，还不时掺杂着以太混乱的信号。桑克瑞德听了半天也没听明白精灵要说什么，这在往常绝对不会出现。

于里昂热说话可以难懂，却最终目的明确，就算要用冗长的诗句来表达，那些诗句最后也将为他说话的目的服务。

要不是桑克瑞德感觉那些声音还属于于里昂热，他会以为那精灵又把什么小孩子带进沙之家了。但显然这种推测并不成立，所以桑克瑞德只能先把事态定性为突发事故，借一只陆行鸟奔回黄昏湾。

陆行鸟的前腿刚踩进黄昏湾的地界，桑克瑞德的余光便瞟到了罗罗力特雕像下凑起来的几个人身上。他以充分的经验判断出那几个个头高大的男人绝对不是为了在罗罗力特雕像下打九宫幻卡才凑在一起的。

他思考了几秒，决计将这些可疑的男人弃之不顾。然而下一秒他就改变了主意，因为当陆行鸟经过那些男人时，桑克瑞德分明看到那些男人围着的是三个于里昂热。

——他为这个念头发了那么一刹那的傻。

三个于里昂热？不。不是那么简单的。

桑克瑞德一下子勒住陆行鸟，远远地盯着那些人。

他怎么会把三个小孩认成于里昂热？三个小孩——三个穿着等比例缩小的、于里昂热的长衫和兜帽、甚至包括护目镜、连兜帽罩着的尖耳朵侧在脸旁的角度都是桑克瑞德熟悉无比的——等桑克瑞德理清楚这都是什么时，他已经跳下陆行鸟向那些人走了过去。

“……你们在干什么？”

他有些不知如何开口，却先一步挡在三个“于里昂热”面前，隔开那些面色毫不友善的强壮男人。这些人看上去是黄昏湾的搬运工，手臂粗壮，可能蛮干起来是有那么两下子，不是强盗又不能随便伤害他们的话，桑克瑞德说不定得多花点功夫。

“你们在干什么？”桑克瑞德让自己的声音听上去只是在问天气，“要给这三个孩子喂糖吃吗？”

“——这三个小鬼，”为首的一个男人威胁性地鼓动着肌肉，“侮辱我们。”

“几个小孩子能侮辱你们什么？”桑克瑞德低头看了下那仨顶多比艾欧泽亚新生纪念日里在雕金匠行会订做的迷你于里昂热高那么一个头的孩子，“说来听听？”

那几个男人似乎不明白桑克瑞德为什么要多管闲事，你看看我我看看你又看看桑克瑞德，最后看着桑克瑞德腰间的那一排小刀。

“威胁我们也是不行的。”他们虚张声势地说，“你是这些孩子的爸爸？”

“很明显，不可能。”

……不过，桑克瑞德脑子里忽然冒出个念头，难道这些小家伙是于里昂热的孩子？

他甩甩头挤掉这个想法，面色冷静地重复：“不可能。不过也许我能替你们解决这几个孩子惹下的麻烦，跟我说说看吧，是偷了你们的钱，还是跟你们玩牌的时候出了老千？”

他也不想真的威胁这些搬运工，以至于他做好了给这几个孩子闯的祸付赔偿金的准备。

但他的小刀们发挥了作用，那些搬运工强装着宽容大度走开了，留下桑克瑞德和三个小于里昂热面面相觑。

桑克瑞德冲那三个孩子友善地眨巴着眼睛。街上有不少人注意到这三个孩子衣着外貌完全一样，投过来的目光满是好奇，这让桑克瑞德一再确认自己不是在做梦，用黄昏湾的海风清醒着自己的大脑。

他憋了几分钟，决定先从比较合理的可能性入手：“……说吧，你们是从哪里拿来这些衣服的。”

“什么，这就是我的！”第一个“于里昂热”大声地嚷道，那声音就是一个不到十岁的男孩在对其他孩子发号施令时的音量，令桑克瑞德不由得脑袋一偏，仿佛这样就能纾解掉这种冲击耳膜的尖声。

“是我的呀！”第二个孩子快乐地回答。桑克瑞德睁大了眼睛，他还头一次听到“于里昂热”说起话来像只在草丛里蹦蹦跳跳的兔子。

“是、是我的……”第三个孩子鼻子一抽，话音未落，护目镜上便氤氲起一层水雾，随后一串泪珠开始啪啪地往脸上淌。

桑克瑞德只觉得自己整个人被塞进了某种恶劣的惊吓箱里。

“行、行行行，衣服是你们的，是你们的。你先别哭……”他试图安抚那个哭泣的孩子，否则比较霸道的那个男孩可能就要冲上来咬他手腕了，“你们叫什么名字？家住哪里？”

“叫于里昂热啊！”

“于里昂热，这名字挺好听，对吧？”

“于、于里昂、昂热……”

桑克瑞德的脸色冷漠下来。

“说谎不好。”

“你说谁说谎！”双剑士的膝盖被踹了一脚。

“没有说谎呀，这就是我的名字，我非常喜欢它。”

“请您相信我……”

桑克瑞德抬头看了看自己身后罗罗力特的雕像，再低头瞧了瞧这三个孩子。

一样的长衫、一样的兜帽、一样的护目镜、一样的手箍和露出脚趾的靴子，一样的尖耳朵和一样的脸。但一个在对他的膝盖和手臂发难，一个正在考虑去海边追海浪玩，一个抽抽噎噎地抹着自己脸上的鼻涕。

从膝盖上传来的痛感提醒桑克瑞德他没在做梦。啊，对，他想起来了。在通讯珠里，于里昂热的声音就是这样的——桑克瑞德一把将那个脾气火爆的孩子抓起来。

“坐好，不然摔你下来。”他冲那孩子呲着牙，而后将其放在自己肩膀上让那孩子跨着坐好，双臂则一边夹着一个夹好另外俩孩子，在众人的侧目中噔噔噔蹿到沙之家门口，一脚踹开大门。

“于里昂热！”桑克瑞德朝沙之家里喊道，“出来看一看这怎么回事……”

他觉得自己可能像个从国际市场买了一堆稀奇古怪装置回来给于里昂热把玩的主妇，而他要找的那个精灵正垂头不语，一副全无兴趣的模样。

“喂。”桑克瑞德头上那个孩子扯着他的头发，“那是谁？”

“这是哪里啊？有好玩的东西吗？”

“我……我不认识这里……呜呜呜……”

“都不要闹。”桑克瑞德将这三个孩子挨个儿并排放好，走过去扶着于里昂热的肩膀让精灵抬起头，“你还好吗？”

于里昂热双眼无神地回望着他，慢慢摇摇头。

“不好吗？”

于里昂热又摇了摇头，复而低了下去，无精打采得仿佛重病中人，只差一步便要断气。

桑克瑞德惊恐地看着精灵，再望望一旁的三个孩子。他换了个思考的角度，在三个孩子面前坐下。

“你们都自称是于里昂热，但就我所知，于里昂热只有这一个人。”桑克瑞德指了指自己旁边那个精灵，“除了他以外不会再有别人，我也没法承认还有别人。

“不对！我也是！我才是！”

桑克瑞德眼疾手快地按住马上就要跳起来再踢自己一脚的男孩，恍惚间他以为自己按着的是十二三岁时的自己，而那颗在海之都地下街里掏别人钱包的倔强灵魂被某个恶作剧的神塞进了于里昂热的身体中。

“你不是。”桑克瑞德说，“你该叫于里昂热·爆竹。”

那爆竹鼓着眼睛，却被桑克瑞德压着头顶动不了。

“那我呢？那我呢？”

“兔子。”

兔子立即欢呼起来。

“至于你，”桑克瑞德对剩下那个泫然欲泣的孩子说，“泪包子……唉，别哭啦。”

他把泪包子抱起来放在膝盖上，拉开兜帽揉着兜帽下和于里昂热本人真的没什么区别的青灰色头发。

“奇怪了……我好像真的见过你们。”桑克瑞德让泪包子的脸正对着自己，轻轻摘下他的护目镜打量着，又拍掉于里昂热·爆竹翘起来的脚，捉住那爆竹的脚腕倒提起来看了半晌，最后才轮到最容易哄骗的小兔子。

他好像是见过这三张脸，准确而言是一张脸：于里昂热的脸，在十几年前的萨雷安，桑克瑞德求学之地，全新的喧闹和陌生的寂寞中静静伫立在角落里的少年。

可那少年不爱说话，不会发脾气，喜怒不形于色，更不会委屈地流眼泪。

桑克瑞德专注地盯着这三个孩子，一拍膝盖，拉过那个没有精神的于里昂热本人揽在身边。

“原来……你们是真实存在过的。你们好……初次见面。”

三个孩子不约而同地交换了个眼神。

“我们都见过你。”他们异口同声，这一回桑克瑞德听出来了，当三个声音搅和在一起的时候，才是记忆中于里昂热会用的声音。

“你在第一次见面时拽过我的耳朵。”孩子王气呼呼的，不过似乎也没有表现出来的那么生气。

“你踢回本了吧，刚才。”

“哼。”

反倒是泪包子又开始掉眼泪。桑克瑞德笑着拉过那双沾着眼泪的手：“有时候哭出来明明会好受点，真难得啊……是你不让他哭吗？”他问那个随时会引爆的孩子王。

“不知道，也可能是他。”爆竹指了指兔子，“哎呀不知道！烦死了！别哭！”他又扯了一把泪包子。

分化出来就显得十分极端，桑克瑞德有理由相信得等他们合作起来，再加一点别的东西，才会变成于里昂热本来的样子。

“应该还有一个负责管你们的，该不会就是他了吧？”桑克瑞德指了指靠着自己肩膀的那个于里昂热，“你们把他怎么了？”

“是他自己不小心，把我们全分出来了。”于里昂热·兔子开心地答道，“我可以一直呆在外面吗？”

“我想不行。”桑克瑞德在那小兔子头上弹了一下。

“可你不是想看我高兴的样子吗？”

“你要是一直呆在外面，我怎么办？我这个于里昂热就不完整了啊。”

欢快的小兔子一点都没有受打击的意思，但泪包子哭得更大声了。

“快让他停下！”脾气最坏的那个又要开始踹人，却被桑克瑞德腾出一只手臂一口气把三个全圈在一起。

“没关系。”桑克瑞德用脸蹭着他们，“没关系。”

“胡子，什么时候刮一下！”

“也挺好，可以蹭这里。”

“呜呜呜好疼……”

“没关系。”

桑克瑞德没让他们三个再跑出自己手臂弯着的范围，慢慢合上眼睛。

再睁开眼时他知道自己睡了一觉，膝盖和腿上全是被小靴子踹和踩出来的印子。

他眨了眨黏糊糊的眼皮，估计那泪包子的鼻涕在眼皮上结了一层白霜。

“擦一下吧。”于里昂热递过来一张湿毛巾。在桑克瑞德醒来之前，这精灵似乎在找水和湿巾来给他擦拭被孩子们弄脏的地方，“他们没伤着你？”

“哪儿会，又不是‘恶’。”

恢复原样的于里昂热愣了一下。

“恶……”

“应该招惹了外头的人，不过不严重——看来‘恶’在你身上不能单独存在。”桑克瑞德揉着被踹得发青的膝头，“又做了什么奇怪的实验？”

“超越之力的分离与引导……”

“怎么拿自己来做实验？”

“是意外。人们在探求未知领域时难免的意外，狂妄自大、被卷进去是情理之中。”于里昂热失落地叹了口气，“这样我的理论就不得不全部推翻，装置也一次性宣告作废——”

“啊？作废啦？”

“是的。”

桑克瑞德比那精灵更为失落。

“那就是说我没机会再看到那三个小家伙啦？”

于里昂热有些困惑：“我以为他们给你带来了不小的麻烦，你不想再见到他们了；无论如何，单独而极端的情绪总是不该……”

“是吗？我怎么觉得他们好像很想见我？不，准确来说……是你很想让我见见他们？”

于里昂热再次垂下头，静默着不马上回答，而是选择先给桑克瑞德擦净膝盖上的鞋印。

“真令人害怕。”精灵不太情愿承认，“我竟然会想让你看到失去理性控制的情绪。”

“说实话，于里昂热，一点都不想让我看到吗？”

“多令人难堪……”

“我是说——”桑克瑞德指指自己，“……一点都不行？就一点。”

说不好于里昂热的脸是真在发红还是沙之家的光线所致，总之于里昂热放下湿毛巾，像在思考自己要让步到什么地步。

“就因为是你……还是得多考虑我的形象。”

“我不会说出去的。”桑克瑞德郑重其事地坐正，“绝对不会。”

“即便你如此承诺我也无法完全放心啊，桑克瑞德，过度情绪化正如洪水肆虐，没有堤坝……”

但桑克瑞德只是将手肘支在膝盖上，托着下巴若有似无地一点点向于里昂热的脸凑过去。当手臂和支点倾斜出的角度快到关节可承受的极限时，于里昂热才在他的紧紧锁定着自己的目光中松口。

“比起他们，你才是难缠的那个。”

桑克瑞德咧开嘴。

“啊，谢谢夸奖。”

END.


	7. 炎炎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *2018年红莲节主题，与红莲节任务没有直接关系。  
*R18

游客纷至的太阳海岸，沙滩被踩得凹下去一层。

“两杯罗兰莓刨冰，一瓶……哦，抱歉抱歉。”桑克瑞德弯下身拉起被他不小心撞倒了的小女孩，“作为赔礼，这支焰火就送你吧。”

他塞给那个头比较瘦弱的猫魅族女孩一支红色的焰火，又因为挤在红莲节商铺前的客人实在太多，顺便替女孩买了两份炸鱼套餐。

“慢点走啊。”那女孩捧着炸鱼套餐，向桑克瑞德道谢后便挤着人群想要往外走，似乎希望能尽快找到自己的家人。见周围的人不太注意这孩子的身影，桑克瑞德放弃好不容易排到的位置，从商铺前的长队里走出来，替她屏出一条路，“人真多……小心。”

桑克瑞德送着那女孩直到她找到自己家人才回到商铺前，不得不重新排一次队。他已经很久没参加过这种热门的节日活动了，此时跟游客们站在一起，就算是他换上了清爽的泳裤也免不了在炎炎烈日下被人们呼吸和散发出来的气息蒸得满身是汗。

“幸好没连于里昂热一起拉过来排队。”桑克瑞德随意抹了把额角，忽然觉得自己绑在脑后的发辫显得十分碍事：这种活动空间极小的地方免不了要被比他个头高大之人碰到那根发辫，要不是他绑得紧，再多擦碰几下，这根发辫的绳子很快就会被碰散。

“……两份罗兰莓刨冰，一瓶蒸馏水……要大瓶的，谢谢。”

“不来一份炸鱼套餐么？这是红莲节活动里最受欢迎的餐点。”

“不了不了。”他和于里昂热昨晚抵达太阳海岸时就用炸鱼套餐做晚饭，桑克瑞德自己也不愿连着吃两次。

他决定就用盐烤公主鳟做晚饭，反正这附近也有眼光好的小贩叫卖新鲜的鱼。

“真是大手笔，格格鲁玖。”桑克瑞德端着罗兰莓刨冰返回他与于里昂热定在海边过夜的小屋途中扫视海滩一圈，咂了咂嘴，“自己喜好热闹就罢了，还弄出个节日……也不多见。”

不过偶尔出来放松下也不错……他和于里昂热还在艾欧泽亚，能够在节日一开放就到太阳海岸来，至于莉瑟和雅·修特拉她们，来到的时候可能就得再过两天。

本来是桑克瑞德要约她们结伴而行，但他们却被可露儿拒绝了——“男孩子自己去！”可露儿说这话时神气得要命，好像跟两个男人一块去海边是什么冒犯禁忌的事。

奇怪的是她们却独独留下了阿尔菲诺。听上去可露儿是想让阿尔菲诺负责在游玩期间担任苦力角色。

桑克瑞德在心里同情了几天后的阿尔菲诺几秒：“真不是我们的错啊，阿尔菲诺大人，幸好您已经学会游泳了，至少能挽回点面子。”

他习惯性地敲了敲小屋的门，得到于里昂热的回应后才推开。但桑克瑞德并未料到门上设了个机关——当他一走进屋内，便被一个足能将他整个人罩进去的口袋砸中了。

从他感知空气不寻常的流动到身体做出反应不到半秒，这才不至于被那只口袋完全砸到。可口袋本身并不是武器，口袋里的东西才是真正会让桑克瑞德头疼的东西。

一股浓重薰衣草味道在屋子里弥漫开来；不仅如此，桑克瑞德只觉得自己整个人都被泡在某种油腻的液体中，除了他高高举起的罗兰莓刨冰，全身上下几乎没有哪个地方幸免于难。

他认出了这种味道和身上的油腻——那是薰衣草精油，一般在海滩上晒太阳或者洗完澡后按摩时才用。问题是不论怎么用，精油都不该以一大口袋的形式出现在这个屋子里。

桑克瑞德先看了一眼屋内，正碰上听到动静赶出来的于里昂热。他没错过于里昂热身后另一个鬼鬼祟祟的身影，在把平安生还的罗兰莓刨冰塞和水瓶塞给于里昂热后，桑克瑞德冲着那身影嚷道：“出来，别以为我不知道你在里面……贾可！”

但贾可脚底抹油地跑了，显然连贾可自己也没想到桑克瑞德真的会被砸中。

“……他本来只是路过此地……”于里昂热阻止桑克瑞德，“这包精油本也是贾可先生计划要分装起来的，在你外出时，他又接到别的通讯，说是这包精油已经不必再分装了。”

“那关我什么事。”桑克瑞德闻着自己身上这股薰衣草香味愤愤然说，“你也由着他胡来。”

“也许只是久别重逢的恶作剧……”从于里昂热的表情来看，桑克瑞德估计精灵自己也不知道贾可把那袋精油当做陷阱的事，“既然他难得和我们碰上，我原想留他下来共进晚餐……现在看来他并没有此意。”

“随他便吧……我去换衣服。”

桑克瑞德颇感可惜地看了看自己的夏衣。洗一洗再穿倒不是不行，但按照一整袋精油的量来说，可能不用点功夫是洗不干净的；而他们本来只计划在太阳海岸玩两个晚上，这身泳装是赶不及最后这个夜晚了。

他走进浴室开始撕这层黏腻地粘在自己身上的布料。不止是夏衣，连皮肤都被过量的精油弄得黏糊糊的，摸上去发出滋滋的声音。

桑克瑞德鼓捣了一阵，发觉手上湿滑不太方便，只得解开同样粘在一块的发辫，向门外的精灵说：“于里昂热，我觉得我需要……”

但对方只是站在原地。于里昂热也没像往常那样穿着他的长袍，而是选了比夏衣的款式保守一些的南海坎肩，护目镜也摘了下来。桑克瑞德读出那双眼睛深处滚动着的波浪，这才觉得他们之间的空气不太对劲。是受精油里那股薰衣草香精的味道影响，还是别的什么呢……

他向于里昂热转过身：“对，没错……这种局面也不是不能转变一下。”桑克瑞德踩着浴室的地砖快步贴了上去，将自己身上的油往于里昂热那边蹭，“——我试试看。”他喃喃着碰了碰于里昂热的嘴唇，伸出舌头在那两片嘴唇上舔了一圈，示意让精灵张开嘴。

要主动起来非常容易。桑克瑞德用舌尖在于里昂热的牙床边缘轻轻绕了一圈，熟练地加重，味蕾擦过精灵口腔内的粘膜，卷起对方的舌头。这方法奏效时于里昂热已经不自主地抬起手抓住了桑克瑞德的双臂，拇指摩擦起浸着的皮肤、一点点箍紧，向被夏衣勒住的胸膛伸去。

桑克瑞德努力无视掉对方对压在夏衣下的乳尖打着卷的指头，撬起精灵的舌头、自内而外长长地舔过，最后在舌尖绕了一圈，带了足够的唾液、涂抹回精灵的唇边。

他不想动自己的双臂，只让于里昂热地垂下脖子。然而那精灵似乎被手掌和精油互相摩擦的触感拉走了注意力，专注而带着点好奇意味地用掌心反复摩擦他的身体。

“你在帮我擦掉它们？”桑克瑞德眯细了眼睛，“好像不太有用啊。”

他比谁都了解自己能用什么来吸引出精灵眼神里的欲望。相较以往发亮得不正常的身体、被浸湿后勾勒出下方鼓胀线条的夏裤。桑克瑞德甚至有自信让这些过量的精油在顺着身体流淌下去时流过给情欲加分的路线，只要他想，他就能控制这些东西使之成为解开理智枷锁的钥匙。

于里昂热深邃地盯着他，一下子拢过对方的腰再次吻下去；他只给桑克瑞德掌握自己舌头的机会，至于其他地方只准许他本人处理。

于是桑克瑞德只能小心地吸吮着精灵的舌头和嘴唇；他总觉得他们之间这种接吻小游戏玩出来的声音还不如于里昂热抚摸皮肤上那层厚厚精油所发出来的响。

噗滋、噗滋——明明应该很滑，没什么响动才是……到底是怎么摸出来的？桑克瑞德自己也想不明白。然而那声音确确实实存在着，从他的脖子到后背，再到后腰和双臀间——于里昂热还把流下来的精油往夏裤里塞，仿佛还嫌裤子里不够黏——然后是前方。

他们的硬挺早就隔着薄薄的夏裤贴在了一起，只不过一边被精油泡着，另一边则在小幅度地刮蹭，像是在嘲笑这一边的狼狈。

桑克瑞德努力在不挣脱于里昂热双臂的情况下、让手掌能碰到两人的阴茎；成是成功了，但他知道自己正在溃败。

于里昂热从抚摸变成隔着夏衣亲吻和舔弄桑克瑞德胸口上的精油时他便开始撤兵了。就现状而言桑克瑞德很清楚自己处于劣势，与主动引诱没有什么两样。这就是非常合适干点什么激烈活动的好时机——搞不好于里昂热还真打算就这么站着操他一顿，因为那精灵完全没有让两人去什么地方平躺下来的打算，哪怕必须伏着身子以适应桑克瑞德的高度也要如此，不嫌麻烦地轻咬起桑克瑞德胸前，同时揉捏着另一边。

他还不打算轻易解开这层紧贴皮肤的夏衣，而是顺着它的缝线用嘴唇描绘桑克瑞德被精油泡出来的纹路，似乎这样做对他的吸引力远大于扩张后直接进入。带着急躁又刻意压制过的呼吸喷在身上一阵清凉、就这么缓慢地移到腰腹间。

于里昂热对桑克瑞德在夏裤里做着小动作的手发出了轻笑。

桑克瑞德发出战栗而略微颤抖的抗议：“别——在那里笑……”而后他便急急地咬住自己舌头；在于里昂热拨开他的手腕、撕咬着扯掉夏裤裤头时，他只得攥着裤腰将其脱开，让早就混着精油湿透了的性器露出来。

精灵做这种事时，不论熟不熟练都总是缺少桑克瑞德自己会用的花哨；但他不需要太花哨便能做出效果，尤其是只蜻蜓点水地逗弄一番后立即回到桑克瑞德的腹肌上时。“忍住了，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热的音量恰好盖过那些被他们俩的手混着精油弄出来的腻声，得到对方收紧腰部的回答后，掐着男人的腰舔过肚脐、唾液和着精油拖过肋骨与侧胸。

桑克瑞德的腿随着精灵呼吸的位置变化而打战得越来越烈，等于里昂热轻轻扯住他脑后的头发让他仰起脖子，两条腿就已经准备舍弃其承担体重的责任了。

“站好。”于里昂热在男人的锁骨和脖子间来回舔舐时低声命令，“无论发生什么事……否则你只能望而不得。”他恶质地用自己的膝盖分开桑克瑞德的双腿，在对方腰间顶了顶，还把那人轻颤着落下去的手捉起来塞进他自己的夏裤里，让桑克瑞德握住他同样肿胀且滚烫得彼此不相上下的阴茎，“为你自己做好准备……上来一点……对了。”他在桑克瑞德的耳垂上亲了亲，再一次用力地摩擦着对方发热而湿黏的身体，尤其关照了敏感的腰腹，“请把腿张开……你自己清楚该怎么做，桑克瑞德。”

桑克瑞德皱着眉头用上了两只手，一只负责解开于里昂热的夏裤，另一只则将精油抹上了对方的肿胀。当于里昂热的手指探进他的臀瓣间时桑克瑞德的工作变得格外艰难，身体烧着想要贴近对方，却被自己的双手隔开。他扭动腰部向后迎合精灵的手指，希望对方做得快一点；但显然……如果于里昂热没有宣布“可以”，他再怎么着急也没用。于是桑克瑞德发出和涂抹精油一样湿腻的声音，勤恳地服侍手里那根阴茎，把铃口的黏液均匀地抹上柱体和囊袋；他试图专心致志，又得让内侧放松好迎接比手指更粗壮的异物，但精油的味道掺入了别的东西，能让桑克瑞德准确感知此刻于里昂热抑制在冷静嗓音下的东西——他张开嘴咬了咬精灵的肩膀，留下一个牙印，而后突然在于里昂热的分身上玩了个以前很少用的花样，给阴茎带去除了抚慰以外稍显多余的痛楚。

“喂、于里昂热啊……”桑克瑞德喘着热气咕哝道，“已经够湿了吧……不信你试试看……啊——”

精灵的手指在内侧某个位置弯曲了一下。

“不要弄疼你。”

“不会的。”桑克瑞德把两根阴茎拢在一起，不轻不重地用手指拨弄了一会儿，而后拉扯着精灵的头发让他转过脸来索求一个亲吻，再次用涎液濡湿于里昂热的嘴唇后双手支在墙上，示意他准备好了。

他让于里昂热的阴茎裹着热度一点点碾进内部，体会那种从后方沿着脊椎细密地嗫上头顶的快感；不消多时桑克瑞德便意识到这是于里昂热在吻着他的脊背，手指随着嘴唇抹过精油的痕迹轻轻在皮肤上点动。那精灵不着急用触摸桑克瑞德身体的敏感区来加大快感冲入头脑的速度，一次只赐予桑克瑞德一小部分；但皮肤和皮肤接触时精油吸附和拍击出的啪滋、啪滋的声响很快就冲散了这种节奏，连桑克瑞德自己都要辨认不出充斥在耳边的到底是他的呻吟还是精灵的喘息，亦或只是单纯的肉体撞击的声音。

他只感到于里昂热的抚摸里有着贪婪的味道，好像光是用手不够，就要加上唇舌；留下红印也不够，那就加上对肠壁的苛责。那精灵反复在他后颈处连着发丝和精油一起折磨那一小块皮肤，使得桑克瑞德缩起来也不是、伸展开也不是，按捺不住了才吃力地侧过脸来向精灵投去渴求的目光，微张着嘴迎接上方的入侵，呜咽声全都被对方吞吃下去。

膝盖是为了让身体能好好享受才勉为其难坚守岗位的。但于里昂热怜悯它们，推着桑克瑞德让他沿墙壁坐下。这一次他彻底扯开了两人身上不多却足够碍事的布料垫在身下，支起桑克瑞德的双腿，在吻过内侧的同时重新将阴茎送了回去，也不管桑克瑞德那根夹在两人之间剧烈抖动的分身，一味地抽送着。

桑克瑞德只消稳定下目光就能在于里昂热双眼中看到自己沉浸在渴望里的倒映；不一会儿这种倒映便随冲击的节奏变成了重影，可他扬起头、在精灵面前露出咽喉时，又从天花板的瓷砖中看到了同样的倒映。

他的呜咽变成了不受控制的低吟，在获得于里昂热凑在自己耳旁那种满意的喘息之后，胡乱地说起不堪入耳的要求。他眼看着自己反射在天花板上的脸越来越失去理智、被关进快感的牢笼里，但是他还没做好逃脱的准备。

桑克瑞德最后在淋浴器洒下的清水中唤回了神智，双眼慢慢对焦时，于里昂热正用揉进沐浴液的软布给他擦拭后背。

精油和精液早就随水流干净了，只是那股薰衣草香精的味道还伴着一点性爱的气味挥之不去。桑克瑞德呆呆地注视着排水口，整张脸蓦地红了起来。

“——我刚才没有说什么很丢脸的话吧？”

于里昂热想了想，歪过头：“请求我将你操成软泥……算不算？”

“不要用这种语气说下流的东西。”桑克瑞德捂住脸，“快忘掉。”

事实上他感觉自己似乎离这个要求也不远了，现在让他动一动就像再给塞进地脉一次那样。

“唉……我还想做烤鱼来着……”他颓丧得从墙壁上滑下来，“我不想动了。”

他意外地看到于里昂热露出一种不知如何收场的窘迫。

“……刨冰……”那精灵自己也陷入了难堪中，“放纵被称为罪过不是没有理由……我们的刨冰……”

END.


	8. 黑羊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *大灾变后世界观+伪·机战架空AU，机战设定是去手游取材的

对赞拉克沙漠的夺还战胜利后的四个小时里，所有派出去的机体已经全部回收完毕。

名为“沙之家”的移动堡垒在沙漠的边缘弛行，一支轻型低空战机小队环绕着堡垒，正如它们的代号“工蜂”一样，修补着堡垒在上一场交战中防御外壁受到的损伤。

“对光束炮防壁修复进度68%。”当于里昂热经过防御班的主控制机组旁时，帕帕力莫对他挥了挥手，“嗨——于里昂热。你不去整备班吗？”

这负责移动堡垒运行各项事宜的万金油副官正向舰桥走，一听整备班这个词便堪堪刹住，扫了一眼主控机的数据量表。

“接下来的一小时内，沙之家将完全进入蜥蜴人族活动的区域中心。虽然当前，伊弗利特的威胁已在诸位齐心协力下暂时远离我们，但请加大堡垒外壁对热能射线的抵挡系数。”于里昂热读完那些数据，往手上的笔记本里写了几行字。

这种纸质笔记本在被灾变摧毁、物资匮乏的世界里已是极端退步的表现，明明堡垒中的每个人都有一台PDA，而于里昂热因工作需要，PDA的综合性能在所有人之中更居榜首，可他在堡垒中行走的大多数时候都带着一本皮封面的纸质笔记本。

“与伊弗利特一战，蒙万物之理垂怜……有惊无险。从我离开舰桥到我现在需要回舰桥的半个小时内，整备班并未向我提出任何申请。所以……是否有我没能及时调节到位的差错？”

帕帕力莫一边按照于里昂热的要求指示赫利·博尔达调出对热能射线护壁的界面，一边摇摇头，指了指主控台的屏幕。

“天青石小队回到堡垒之前，桑克瑞德的‘山猫’就先入库了。你知道这是什么意思吧？他先去了舰桥，这之后就不见了。至于他的‘山猫’……阿尔菲诺好像有事找他，似乎就是在维护机体时发现了什么问题。”

“山猫”是在堡垒中主责情报的桑克瑞德所使用的支援型机体。但于里昂热清楚地记得，山猫在这次对伊弗利特的战斗里并没有受到足以让整备班出动来找桑克瑞德回去上一堂爱护机体人人有责的教学课。

如果桑克瑞德在回来以后先去舰桥而于里昂热也没见到过他的话，那个人肯定是与敏菲利亚单独交谈的。

“如果是别人，我不会跟你讲这事。”帕帕力莫补充道，“但这次是阿尔菲诺自己要找他……于里昂热，要不你帮帮阿尔菲诺？”

于里昂热又瞥了眼主控台屏幕，记下新的调试情况。

“我知道了。”

他改变方向朝住宿区赶去。阿尔菲诺是设计这座移动堡垒、同时对整个拂晓血盟指挥组有恩之人的爱孙，阿尔菲诺要找他们中的任何一个，他们都没有理由拒绝。桑克瑞德能让阿尔菲诺找不到人唯一的解释，便是那家伙关掉了通讯台。

于里昂热在桑克瑞德的宿舍门前按下一组识别码。

『您的口令，亲爱的客人？』

精灵一听这模拟乌尔达哈旧日明星芙·拉敏声线的电子音便无奈地叹了口气。他的识别码权限最高，而这道电子音和输入口令要求则是桑克瑞德专门设置出来挡着于里昂热的路的。这说明桑克瑞德在屋里做着连于里昂热也不能随便进去打断的事——至于是什么事，于里昂热思考了一会儿，决定做一个严厉的角色。

“‘野玫瑰’。”他用了沙之家指挥小组的口令。

微电脑发出一阵沙响，随后换成了通话频道。频道中又传出十几秒的混乱杂音——于里昂热偏开头，将那些不该让人听到的声音挤出耳朵。

“干嘛啊。”桑克瑞德的声音带着不太正常的嘶哑，似乎还没反应过来是谁在敲他的门。接下去几秒那人便停下了某些行为，对房间里的另一个人低声道歉。“等会。”桑克瑞德再跟于里昂热说话时显得很不满，“让别人先出去。”

电子门呲地移开，走出个体态健硕的男人；于里昂热认得对方是另一支战队的成员，驾驶强袭型机体。他面不改色地向对方点点头——这在游走于死亡前线的驾驶员身上并不少见——等对方离开走廊了才走进桑克瑞德的房间。

他无视凌乱的地面，也不去想方才这里都发生过什么，第一件事就是拉开窗帘，让外面耀眼得能灼伤皮肤的太阳倾泻进来。

“唉……这可是在北方大地贵比黄金的阳光啊，不要浪费在我身上。”桑克瑞德拉直了自己的两条腿，毫不在意身体没有遮拦地裸露在光线中。

“阿尔菲诺大人有事，他找不到你。”

桑克瑞德看着那精灵捡起自己掉在地上的内裤，撇着嘴。

“是吗。”他也不说旁的话，从另一侧翻下床进了浴室。

在桑克瑞德淋浴时于里昂热替他找出了新的衣服；即使它们都被胡乱塞在衣柜中并且马上就会被胡乱地穿上，于里昂热也先铺平了衣角，将它们叠成方块。

桑克瑞德洗完澡出来看到这些方块，表情就像在喝一杯没有气泡的啤酒：“每次都是这样……到底有什么用？”

“为你能继续以整洁的形象出现在人们面前……我想你需要如此。”

桑克瑞德嘟囔着套上那些衣服。正如于里昂热一贯的风格，他没能穿随意的T恤，而是再次将自己困在制服里。

“是为了我之前从外面拿回来的那个‘无影’的系统残片吧。”桑克瑞德随口说，“在伊弗利特的战斗中也出现这种系统的痕迹。”

“我原本也要为此去和敏菲利亚谈一谈……关于我们接下去该如何应对这种系统的战略。”

桑克瑞德扣扣子的手停了一下。

“你放心……很快就会有结果了。”

于里昂热有些吃惊：“这么说的依据是什么？”

他随便地捋直自己头顶上那几根不老实的头发：“我猜的。”

他注意到于里昂热还不打算要走。那精灵伫立在原地，冲着乱糟糟的被单、床头柜上的酒瓶和烟盒思索着什么。桑克瑞德注视着那精灵半晌，忽然一步跨到精灵面前，扯住对方的领口，堵上一个沉重的吻。

桑克瑞德没有掩饰这个吻所包含的意思。他把之前没在别人身上挥发完的热情全往于里昂热的嘴里灌，当然——于里昂热并未像别人准备上床时那样给予热切的回应，这也在桑克瑞德的意料之中。

当他们恢复正常的距离时，桑克瑞德看向于里昂热的目光就如同他在堡垒的餐吧里找到了下一个床伴。

“记得给拉敏上好口令。”桑克瑞德把于里昂热扔在自己那用来消遣和贪欢的房间里，没有去看于里昂热接下去的表情。他也没空去想，他要想的事情和于里昂热要想的事情都多得和挡在两块大陆之间的海水一般多。

他踏出房间，摆在他面前的是他和想要守护好同伴这个目标无尽的距离。

正如桑克瑞德所料，阿尔菲诺决定用他带回来的系统残片来研究对付“无影”这种系统的计策。经过两个星期的努力，桑克瑞德向整备班提出了实验的申请。

“……真的要去？那些数据显示，要还原整个系统极为危险。”

又是一场被打断的情事。要不是桑克瑞德认为自己了解这个精灵，他快要以为这家伙是故意的了。因为在这座堡垒中没有谁不知道当桑克瑞德把什么人带进屋里用特制密码上锁时，只有于里昂热能打开这道门。

听到那精灵的质问，桑克瑞德冷笑着捻灭手里的烟，打开排气扇。

“我们对这套系统了解多少？那可是连老师都没能摸透的东西。我们又还有多少机会能这么接近它？没有了，于里昂热，每一次接近都会损失惨重，我们承担不起这种损失了。”桑克瑞德在床头柜上按了几个按钮，重新设定好口令。这意味着他要把这精灵赶出自己房间，就算过几天于里昂热还能拿到进门的权限，至少现在到桑克瑞德进入整备班实验场的两个小时里，于里昂热都不能再在这里呆下去，“如果有任何机会能保护这里，”桑克瑞德赶在于里昂热继续说出什么之前打断了精灵，“我可以付出全部代价。”

事实上不用他说，他也相信于里昂热能够理解。沙之家里的谁不是这样呢？桑克瑞德不是最特殊的那一个。但他就是得说出来——或许这就是说给他自己听的。

否则于里昂热继续反对下去，他便真的动摇了该怎么办。

尽管于里昂热不会让他动摇。精灵认得桑克瑞德做这些动作的意义，安静地退出房间，先行到实验场等待。

于里昂热望着被无数电缆和信号线缠绕着的“山猫”。这台机体和堡垒最精锐的前锋小队机体相比，装备和性能都差了至少两个档次。但它一直活跃在沙之家堡垒情报和后援战线的队首，改造自由度高、机体性能稳定，机动装置灵活，配合驾驶者精准的操作便能击退一支装甲战车的小队，即使临时更换别的驾驶员也能很好地发挥机体优势。而伊达的“火枪手”在近身白刃战上做了特化装备，所以无法继续做其他不同系统的调整，除了伊达自己以外的其他人也驾驭不了火枪手快速切换武器的繁复操作。就这一点而言，加上桑克瑞德本身即是取回和研究无影系统的人之一，用“山猫”来做这一场系统试搭载实验似乎再合适不过了。

整备班正为实验开始做最后的调试，闸门在于里昂热面前被一层层推上顶。

等待实验开始的两个小时似乎就在电波那种海浪般起伏的响声里被压缩成了二十分钟。当整备班的实习生给于里昂热送来热咖啡时，桑克瑞德正好从“山猫”旁走过。

于里昂热在高台上望见那男人抬起脸，向指挥室做了个准备完毕的手势，目光只在于里昂热身上浅浅地飘过。

两分钟后技术员正式计时，所有仪器都极为精确地运行起来。

起先是普通的架势系统重载；其后是衔接系统运作；接着是陌生的、光是听名字便让人联想起大灾变、由内而外发出战栗的“无影”系统接入。

于里昂热目不转睛地望着“山猫”的驾驶室所在位置，耳旁的电流音逐层高亢，直到计算机疯狂地叫喊起来，警报灯染红整个实验场。

名为沙之家的移动堡垒在沙漠边缘停留了整整一星期。

于里昂热再看到那台“山猫”时，机体已经失去了原来矫健的外形。它被无数制御机关压在沙漠里，最后一发爆射导弹卡在炮口上，整备班正将其从面对沙之家的弹道上移开。

医护兵在安全区内待机，只等整备班打开机体。而于里昂热没有听从其他人的阻拦，沿着制御机关的缆线攀上了他在实验中一直紧盯着的驾驶舱。

和机体的外形一样，驾驶舱已经被漆黑而难以名状的物体塞满，舱门像搅进螺旋桨内的布料一般扭曲。于里昂热使出全身的力气扳开拦在面前的铁板，将手伸进那些漆黑的物体中。

手掌所及之处全是正体不明的东西，像是浓稠的机油，又和机油不同、有着砂砾般的粗糙，还冰冷得仿佛能吞掉任何物体的温度。要是在里头呆上一星期，别说这东西会对人造成什么实质的影响，光是低温就能夺走人的性命。

但他不相信那种情况真的会出现。他的PDA明明在异变中收到了来自“山猫”的信号，虽然那信号用一串桑克瑞德最爱用的代码写着击坠他的要求。

堡垒是他们的希望，堡垒也会连接起幸存于大灾变的人类的希望。可这并不意味着要放弃别的东西。

“桑克瑞德，”于里昂热努力向下捞寻，大半个人都跨进了那些黑色的物体中，“连你自己都放弃你对沙之家的承诺了吗？不要让沙之家沦为笑柄……为了拯救什么而杀死一个人的笑柄。”

他捞到了一簇丝线——很快于里昂热便认出这不是丝线。它摸起来像是他和桑克瑞德接吻时触摸到的那些总在男人头顶上跳动的头发。

为了这一刻于里昂热的两条手臂和大半个身体都遭受了严重的冻伤，他不得不被关在病房里，隔着一层玻璃板等着另一侧的伤员恢复意识。

那人给管子包围起来的样子就和实验场上的“山猫”没什么区别，唯一不同的是“山猫”就此被送进了焚化炉，而桑克瑞德只用呆在ICU里。

有不少人来看望桑克瑞德，其中就包括那天于里昂热撞见的男人；那男人带着一包烟，于里昂热见过这种烟盒。

“要来一根吗？”那男人问，还掏出了打火机。下一秒他便被查房的雅·修特拉用眼神捅了个对穿，只得乖乖收好这些病房中的违禁物品，“有时候我们不干点犯规的事情就感觉不到自己还活着。那么大的一场灾难，人类真的能活下来吗？活下来的我们还能做点什么……每次这么一想就觉得好像自己跟死在灾变之中没多大区别。”

那男人指了指躺在玻璃对面的躯体。

“你用最高权限密码敲开他的门的时候，他好像就活过来了。”

“我有公务要找他。”于里昂热回答，“他也明白。”

“哦……”那人习惯性地又摸了一次烟盒，“只是因为不愿意被抛在任务之外而已吗？”

那人不一会儿就被彻底赶出了病房，而于里昂热则靠在隔开他的病房和ICU的玻璃上，眼底映出仪器屏幕里监测桑克瑞德心跳的线条，想象着当桑克瑞德拉近两人的距离时，这种线条会变成什么样子。

他想不出结果。因为每次桑克瑞德重新退开这段距离后，在于里昂热面前出现的表情都和他露在别人面前的无二，好像之前留给于里昂热的每一个特权都不存在。

不知何时起就变成了这种局面，进也不是、退也不是。只有那道要求击坠“山猫”的信号还留在于里昂热的PDA上，在敏菲利亚请求前去阻挡失控“山猫”的天青石小队尽可能保住驾驶舱的同时，这道信号就在于里昂热的PDA里闪烁。

于里昂热用他没好利索的手点开PDA，抽出存下来的信号。几经考虑，精灵还是打消了把这条信号拿给敏菲利亚看的念头。

要是敏菲利亚能够消解掉桑克瑞德一直以来的空虚，这种局面便不会发生了。

他把信号记录复制存进一个私人文档里，删掉了原纪录。

“……该怎么办呢，桑克瑞德？”于里昂热抵着玻璃板，目光跟着仪器屏幕上的线条起起落落，“我该拿你怎么办？”

END.


	9. 惑星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *含桑克瑞德x桑克瑞德水仙，后半部分为于桑。  
*R18

要弄清楚眼前这个情况，可能比直接把局面推进到难以挽回的地步还难。

桑克瑞德拼命咬着牙，不让对方把某样东西塞进自己嘴里的意图得逞。

“你到底……是什么……”他从牙缝里挤出不成句的质问。就算那东西没能进入自己的嘴巴，身后也有别的物体在干扰他的思绪。

放在平常还能让人觉得舒服、欣赏那种柔软到不可思议触感的某种物体，到了眼下碰到桑克瑞德腰侧，沿着脊背吸附着爬上后颈，又从无袖的上衣缝隙里钻了进去，不到半分钟，那延展开的物体就紧紧贴上了衣服下的皮肤。

而桑克瑞德只是低头望着他——是“桑克瑞德”，桑克瑞德自己再熟悉不过的脸。上一次他在这种挣脱不掉又万分困窘的境地里看到自己的脸，还是被无影拉哈布雷亚带到镜子面前的时候。

如今眼前这张桑克瑞德的脸就跟那时候一样带着嘲弄的笑容。

“我就是你啊，‘桑克瑞德’。”那人也有同样的短发，头顶压不平的发绺，身上的短衫和腰间的短刀无一不是桑克瑞德最熟悉的，连他反抗对方时遭到的攻击模式也一模一样。

他们都知道自己的弱点，第一次出刀该用什么角度、刺向什么位置就可以夺取优势。唯独不同的是桑克瑞德自己还想抓住对方一问究竟，而对方则刀刀致命，两种进攻策略在十几个回合后决定了优劣，再加上——

身后那些东西侵入到了不该碰的地方，目的明确地停在那里，而后变成了带有别种味道的触摸。

毫无疑问，就和顶在桑克瑞德嘴边“那玩意儿”一样，那东西就是冲着这个来的。

眼前那人居高临下地抓着桑克瑞德的头发，扯开眼带，仔细地观察他的左眼。

“……就算变成这样，你也不能否认我就是你。”对方用桑克瑞德在拷问犯人时才会出现的讥讽语气说，“你要是忘了，我就帮你想起来。”

对方用桑克瑞德最擅长的方法拨开垂下来的额发，舔着桑克瑞德失去眼带遮挡的脸，舌尖翻卷着滑到耳边，在耳垂上弹了一下。

“乌纳·塔尤恩。”那人用桑克瑞德的嗓音在桑克瑞德自己的耳边吹着气吟诵，“萨茨弗洛。”

“——等……”

那人才不等，吸吮起桑克瑞德的脖子，双手解开被魔法腐蚀得稀薄的上衣，以一种桑克瑞德无比了解的手法按住会让他腰部发软的地方。

“奥莉·穆鲁嘉恩……阿·阿巴·提亚。”上衣很快就被抛弃在一旁，那人用桑克瑞德的脸凑近他的胸口，在乳头上咬了下去，“诺拉克西亚。”

——不要是这些名字。桑克瑞德扭动着想要离开这人的狩猎范围，却被身后的软物抽走了力气。那东西正模仿着人类的手指在桑克瑞德的后穴周围打转。它显然是一种魔法产物，滴答下来的胶质体只烧坏皮革和布料而不伤害人类的皮肤。

不要是这些名字——

桑克瑞德绝望地试图把自己的手从软物中夺回来，但它们根本不听使唤，因为身前那个人在压制住他的时候卸掉了他的胳膊。

“让我想想，还有谁？对……我记得很清楚……”

对方在桑克瑞德的乳头上反复碾磨牙尖，一只手拉扯着另一边，给他刺痛感和莫名的快感。

“哈里伯特。”

“……住嘴！”

“不要死人的名字吗？”“桑克瑞德”离开那颗被他舔弄得发亮的乳头，刻意用自己的短发蹭过桑克瑞德的胡子和脸，回到两人能平直对视的高度，四目相对地注视着桑克瑞德的眼睛深处。

十秒钟、二十秒钟。在身后那团软物一点点侵蚀进内壁时，那人忽然掐住桑克瑞德的脖子逼他抬起头，另一手猛地捏住了他的下身，在阴茎上狠狠地攥了一把。

这让桑克瑞德失控地叫出声。似乎以此为信号，身后的东西一下子涌了进来。起先它的进入令桑克瑞德痛得眼前发白，但那些东西很快便用可怕的热量感染了他的神经，随着拥有和桑克瑞德相同面容的存在一下一下挤压和揉捏阴茎的动作将快感灌注进身体，抢占了理智的高地。

“那我给你活人的名字吧。”对方继续咏诵起来，“帕帕力莫。”

桑克瑞德的腿开始抽搐，在某种指令下打开，让身体里的东西进入得更顺利。

“敏菲利亚。”

他绝望地想要蜷起身，但大脑在接到这项指令的瞬间便将其转化为“放松”的信号，于是当他注意到时，自己已经粗重地喘息起来，肌肉松弛着享受这些软黏黏的东西爬过皮肤、吸附着肩胛和大腿内侧的感觉。

对方低下头，再次舔了舔桑克瑞德的脸。舌头像蛇似地蠕动，刮擦着他的下巴，而后不由分说地钻进桑克瑞德的嘴里。

这种吻技是桑克瑞德自己十分擅长的。他像接受镜子中的自己那样接受了这个吻，因为他很清楚要如何俘获一个接吻对象的注意力，如何在亲吻中表达性交的意图，诱导别人张开嘴的同时点燃热度、打开身体。

那人显然也做得到。桑克瑞德的脸无限地与同一张脸接近，同步地呼吸、同步地卷曲舌头；他甚至能看清对方和以同样角度翘起的睫毛，还能想出怎么样不被额前的刘海干扰。下颚被捏紧合不上嘴，唾液很快便随着两条舌头的纠缠挤出唇边，又被那人轻轻舔去，重新带回口中，刷在牙床上。

“唔唔——我好像还漏了一个。”

阴茎被玩出了水声，那张桑克瑞德熟悉到害怕的面孔稍微离开了一些，吻着他的鼻梁和左眼。

这下桑克瑞德不由自主地颤抖起来。那些软物逐渐灌满了他的后穴，在肠壁上轻轻蠕着波浪，发出肉和粘稠液体相挤弄的声音。但这些都不足以让桑克瑞德畏缩，这幅景象是很诡异，其实质却不是没有在桑克瑞德的经历中出现过。

他畏缩的对象是眼前这张脸、这副声音将要宣告的名字。

桑克瑞德嘶哑地出声。

“你要……干就干快一点……耍什么花样——”

“啊，没错。你果然就是我，听听……你在拔掉人指甲的时候，那些犯人也是这么说的。你会装作了解犯人的一切，叫他们屈服……我是这么做了。”

那人站起身，脱掉衣服，将自己的分身重新送到桑克瑞德嘴边。

“不过我不用装作知道你的一切。我本来就知道，我本来就是你，是‘桑克瑞德’。所以这个名字我一定要说出来……你在敌人阵营里用自己的眼睛看到过的那个人的名字。”

身后的那些软物的耸动忽然加快，在缠住桑克瑞德的四肢迫使他伏下身体、抬高腰部的同时，如同真正的性器一般冲向桑克瑞德后穴的尽头，不再后退，只一层一层地压进肠壁。

桑克瑞德忽然意识到这些软乎乎的东西似乎就是眼前这个跟他过去有着相同外表的本体，至少是五感的来源，或是某种器官本身。但这又怎么样？他早就失去了逃脱的机会，在四肢都被控制的情况下只能顺应占领阵地的欲望，迎接眼前的阴茎。

如果这能让那人闭嘴，不要再继续往下说的话。

但对方根本不会因为桑克瑞德的妥协而就此打住。他们对“自己”向来不客气。

“于里昂热。”那人扶着自己的性器，固定住桑克瑞德的头向他嘴巴抽插，“那人叫于里昂热。”

他欣赏着桑克瑞德在听到于里昂热的名字时露出的晦暗神情，然后笑了起来，笑声带着性欲攀上头顶的放纵，表情也在桑克瑞德吞吐他的硬挺、顶进喉咙里又被唇舌和涎液揉出啵滋声响中变得下流而淫荡，仿佛被不可知的软物侵犯的不是桑克瑞德，而是这个人自己。

然而他在证明自己就是桑克瑞德。他在顶弄桑克瑞德的喉咙时展露自己腰上的疤痕，告诉桑克瑞德没有哪一种妖异能连这些疤痕一起模仿过去。

“我就是你啊。”那人轻声呢喃，接着代替桑克瑞德无法发声的喉咙，快速挺动腰部呻吟着，“不用在自己面前掩饰自己了，‘桑克瑞德’，没有谁比我更了解你……啊、哈哈……用我们的方式来……”

他扶着自己的分身用铃口描画桑克瑞德的嘴唇，将液体涂上桑克瑞德的脸。

“来……亲爱的我……”

那些表情和劝诱之声分明就是桑克瑞德自己会用的。伴随束缚在身上和压迫着后穴的软物一阵收缩，桑克瑞德似乎能在脑海中看到自己某根线被撕裂的样子。

他垂下视线，额发扫过面前沾着自己唾液的阴茎。

“是啊……”

他伸出舌尖轻轻卷起这根性器前端，推挤着交替用舌头两面拭去原有的液体，再用新的涎液湿润它，嘴唇慢慢环上去，一点点包裹进口腔，熟练地引导它擦过自己的上颚，滑向喉咙。

这还不够，对于他们来说都不够。于是桑克瑞德挪动着靠近那人——他自己——的腰，忍住阴茎顶在喉头的不适感，直到自己不用太劳累脖颈，侧过脸便能亲上对方的双囊。

他看到自己在对方头颅上的那张脸发自真诚地表现出开心。这是他自己，没有哪个人比他更了解的他自己。连“开始吧”这样的话语都不用说出口，他们知道该怎么办。

身体里的物什发疯似地动了起来。先是挤满肠道，然后像潮水般后撤，再一股脑冲刷进去。它们积极收缩起附在桑克瑞德身上的部位，模仿人类爱抚的动作刺激他乐于在这种场合里被人触碰的位置。

后穴被操弄的节奏使得桑克瑞德的身体前后摇晃，又恰好让嘴里的阴茎得到抚慰。他承受起前后两侧同时被干着而产生出的诡异快感，扭动自己的腰配合着调整好可以让身体不那么辛苦的姿势。

这种只要稍微让理智挽回一点地位便根本不能接受的情形持续到面前那人颤抖着抽出自己，猛然搂住桑克瑞德的身体。

桑克瑞德困在被快感压榨得一点思绪都不剩的茫然中，感到自己腰腹间粘上一股黏腻的同时，另一种液体也沾湿了他的肩窝。

他过了好一会儿才发觉这个声称是他自己的人正在流泪。

“就算我的存在全是痛苦——”那个“桑克瑞德”用力收紧双臂，“——你也不会放弃我，对吧？”

他有着桑克瑞德轻狂放肆过的面容，对人流露过轻佻的笑意和刺骨的敌意。他声称要守护朋友们，又无能为力甚至事与愿违，以为关起自己便能解决一切，最终在失败面前空谈悔恨。

这是桑克瑞德自己。

桑克瑞德疲倦地合上眼睛，脱臼的双臂垂在两侧。

“‘所以我才咬着牙拼死来到这里，不管前途有多少苦难，我也绝不放弃。’”他低声回答，“绝对不会放弃。”

——过了不知多久，以至于一只温暖的手掌碰到桑克瑞德的面颊时，他还一下子分不清真实与虚幻。

“太乱来了。”那只手掌的主人语气里带有些微怒意，“为什么要闯进以太浓度那么高的地方？测量量表上的数值显示，那里的以太浓度几乎和星海的边缘相等。”

桑克瑞德感到自己眨眼的动作都十分艰难。

“我看到自己在那里……”

“那是幻象……在你进入那个区域的时候，醉以太的现象已经产生出来了。况且它有可能制造了和格尔莫拉地下遗迹相似的环境，如果……”

“我知道。”桑克瑞德偏过头，不去看于里昂热的表情，“我就是……没法丢下他。”

头顶上传来精灵叹气的声音。

“幸好时间不长。”于里昂热说着就要起身，准备去取缓解头痛的药茶，“雅·修特拉小姐不止一次提醒过你的体质，这次要是让她知道，你就……”

他没能说完便被桑克瑞德扯着袍子拉回原位。桑克瑞德也不知自己哪来的力气，一把就将于里昂热拽得失去平衡、摔在床上。

没等于里昂热开口再问，桑克瑞德便支起上身捧起他的头，急迫而毫无技巧地撕咬起他的嘴唇、吞着他的舌头。

“做一次吧，于里昂热。”桑克瑞德粗粗地喘息起来，扯开精灵的外衣。他不想听精灵阻止自己的任何理由，执拗地逼迫自己燃起欲望，骑上于里昂热的腰际。

他将精灵的头压在自己胸前，咬着对方耳尖，为了使性器充分进入身体而努力上下摆弄腰部，进而摩擦两人的胸膛，从于里昂热身上汲取热度。他也不去抚弄自己的分身，双手一寸寸探索精灵的身体，尝试用手心记住这精灵皮肤上的每一处细节。

最后桑克瑞德的手指停在于里昂热脸上的刺青旁，碰了碰边缘，换成一个轻吻，悄悄用舌尖擦了一下。

下一秒他便被于里昂热压了回去，翻过身露出后背。那精灵从后方搂起他的腰，另一手扣住了他的手指。

“没有人会丢下你。”于里昂热的呼吸喷上他的耳畔，“没有，桑克瑞德。”

桑克瑞德顺着手臂望向他们的手指，微微闭起眼。

“好。”

END.


End file.
